The First Brethern Court:Gracie O'Reilly
by piratechicka
Summary: RatedM, for language, violence, and yes sadly some adult suggestive themes other wise its pretty good. Young Captain Teague, and others are getting ready for the first meeting. Before and after it. Gracie is the main charactor. I do not own POTC,no sueing
1. Getting Predictable

**This is my first story, I'm not sure how good it is so please review. Basically it is about Gracie (my charactor) and Captain Teageu (Jack's dad) and their well lives. Gracie is actually the grandmother to my main pirate charactor, but i figured it'd be easier to write about her first. Oh ya, I decided that Teague's first name is Andrew, don't ask why but I fugured that the man needed a knida weird name. Edward would have made things too confusing. So enjoy, and please comment!**

She walked with a slight stagger in her steps. She wasn't drunk, but then again she had sea legs, not land legs. She walked into a room and saw who she was looking for. "Andrew there ye are" she said before taking a drink of the rum. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "how many times do I have to ask ye not to call me that. Grace" she rolled her eyes "ye fight dirty, Teague." As she talked he placed the guitar next to the chair that he was sitting in, carefully standing it up so that it wouldn't fall. He knew that he'd never be able to concentrate, she'd never allow that. She talked to much. "what's on your mind Gracie" he said. She went closer to him, seeing his guitar on the other side of the chair she smiled. He was always playing that guitar, he needed a brake or well who knows what would happen. He might become attached to it or something. She sat on the edge of his chair, facing the opposite side of his guitar. She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh the usual. Wonderin' if we'll ever get this damn meeting over." He shook his head unseen by the female pirate. He knew that there was more than just that. "What else Gracie. Ye knew that ye can't lie ter me. Known ye to long. Your getting predictable."

She turned suddenly he looked at her unsurprised, and shrugged his shoulders. "See, not even ye gettin' anger is scary anymore." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She was in no way predictable. That was one of the very few traits that she shared with _her_. "Teague I bet ye five shillings that I can surprise ye in the next three minutes." He thought about this for a second. No way could he lose, besides he would just have to lie if she did win. "Deal."

As soon as he finished she stood up and went in front of him placing her hands on her hips; her right hand still clutching the rum bottle. She took a drink of rum not once breaking free of his gaze; his deep brown eyes. She mentally shook her head. 'Too much rum' she thought.

"Alright what do you think I'm gonna do?" "Well now if I tell ye then ye won't do it, so that's not exactly fair now is it?" he replied with a sly smile. She tapped her foot as she thought about that. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. From the nearby desk she grabbed a pen. "Write it down. And I can read so don't you dare say that I can't!" he looked up from the paper, he was writing something, he showed it to her. In scraggily crooked letters it said "claim ye can't read" she frowned as he laughed. She stamped her foot. "Damn you. I'm still gonna win though." He sat there writing something else as he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him and kicked his chair. He started laughing harder even though she had missed his leg by an inch. She was now hopping around the room holding her foot. "Ye see that surprised ye!" he stopped laughing and read out loud. "will make a face ,attempt to hurt me, but will hurt self by accident." She glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Jest quit while yer behind." He said as he started jotting something else down. She suddenly ripped the paper out of his hand and read. "Will steal this, get angery, and glare," she looked up and glared without even realizing it. He started laughing harder. She couldn't lose this bet. It would prove that she was changing; getting old. Plus she didn't have five shillings to spare. She went directly in front of him and took another swig of rum. "Gracie lay off the rum before ye get drunk. Again." Teague said without looking up from whatever he was writing this time. She had an idea. Teague looked up, slightly bored. He saw her eyes glint for a second, letting him know that she was up to something. She looked at him slyly, he returned the look, only his eyes showed curiosity. "how much time do I have?" she asked still looking at him in the eyes. He broke her gaze however to turn his head to look at the clock behind her. "like a minute, so go on get goin' with this grand master plan o' yers." "Alright, mate, get that money ready."

He rolled his eyes. She was going to tell him something very private, embarrassing or just steal the money from his pocket he just knew it. Then she did something which did surprise him. She walked around his chair to wear she was sitting before, but instead of sitting on the edge she sat on him putting an arm around him (the one holding the rum) and let her other arm hang limp off the side of the chair. Still surprised she looked at him mischievously, grinning. Without a warning she leaned over and kissed him on the lips lightly. When she pulled away, she saw Teague looking thoroughly surprised and confused. With her arm (not the arm around him) she swiped his hat off his head and placed it on her own, finishing by crossing her legs. "Well I do believe that you owe me five shillings Andrew." He stared at her for a few seconds before coming to realization to what had just happened. "Wait. That's not fair. You cheated." She smiled and looked at him and simply stated "Pirate. Remember." He frowned as she slowly read what he had written. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it to her. She simply shrugged. "Ok I'll admit I defiantly wasn't expecting something like that." He said, while still trying to get over the fact that she kissed him. She didn't reply but instead took another swig of rum, still trying to read what he had written. "Gracie." "Hmm." he didn't know how to ask her so he decided to just spit to out. "When did ye learn ter kiss like that?" she looked at him and laughed. "Teague, are you serious? Think. Ye know the answer. I dated 'em both fer a while." He shrugged his shoulders "Wait I thought ye were still dating tha' one, wos his face." She made a look of digust. "Eww no. I'm so over him. I mean did ye hear wot he did-" she cut off suddenly and looked towards the door and grabbed her gun and fired it at it. "Come now Gracie, whatever was that for?"said a voice belonging to a women, with a accent.

Gracie, no longer looking happy and joking around, now looked now positively angry. "Calm down, Grace, it won't do any good fer ye to get in another fight with her." Teague whispered. She didn't reply, or get off him, instead she just stared at the door as a woman walked in. she was wearing elaborate clothes, and had dark skin and hair. She held her head high as she walked and seemed totally unfazed by the glare Gracie was giving her, and Gracie's attempt to kill her, again. "Now really Gracie, what was that for? I just wanted to have a word with you. Hello Captain Teague." She said with a nod of her head. He nodded his head back, and placed his own hat back on his head. "Calypso." He said. Gracie lightly hit him in the back with a rum bottle, for reason's unknown to him. "Well Gracie, are you going to get up and talk to me or do I have to force you up." "No, no. I can get up by myself, I don't need a witches help." With that Gracie stood up, as did Teague only for Calypso to monition for him to sit again. "This should only take a moment Captain" he shrugged his shoulders and sat down again. Gracie took another drink of rum, before passing the bottle to Teague. He almost sighed with relief. That was one less weapon to tempt her to use against the Goddess. She knew how important it was not to upset her. She controlled the seas, and could kill them all if she wanted to. Yet Gracie didn't seem to even care, she treated the Goddess as a common pirate. Not even that most of the time. He watched as the two women walked into another room. The Goddess was trying to tell Gracie something, but Gracie was ignoring her, she turned around and looked at Teague. "Be back in a minute Andrew, then we can finish our conversation." She said winking at him. Calypso looked enraged by this and quickly turned around to look at Teague who only held up his hands in innocence. Gracie already knew what Calypso wanted to say to her, and Gracie really didn't care, she couldn't care less actually. It was none of _her_ business.

When they reached the next room Gracie put her hands on her hips and looked at her. "alrigh' before you say anything. I know exactly what you want ter talk to be about, and my answer is: it's really none of your business." She said cutting to the point. At that the sea Goddess smiled and said "Ah, but Gracie you misunderstood me. I wasn't going to ask what you were doing with him. I know exactly what you've done with him. And I want you to stop it. Immediately." Her eyes started to grow angrier with each word she spoke. By the time she finished her eyes were stormy and grey, that would have scared anyone. But it seemed to have no effect on Gracie, who as a matter of fact looked angry as well. "Alrigh' I know tha' ye and him have yer past an' all, but ye did kinda, well I don't know. Tricked him to condemn himself fer eternity! So ye could run around and focus on killing people more." "How dare ye, Gracie. Ye forget your place. Need I remind you tha' I have control over the seas, regardless o' Davy? Tha' I can sink yer ship, crew and you leaving you to the locker? That that would be the last time ye ever got to be with 'im. You dead and him having to escort you to the land o' the dead?" she snapped back. Gracie held out her arms and replied "Ye've been saying that for a while now, haven't ye, _yer highness_" she said mocking and a false bow "well guess wot Calypso . I'm still here, alive and kickin'. Ye haven't killed me yet, why should I believe that your going to do it now?" she replied satisfied. They both knew it was true. Calypso had been threatening her for years now, with no harm done yet. "Yes but Gracie, once this meeting is over, you had better pass on you lordship, for that will be the end of ye" at that Gracie rolled her eyes, enraging Calypso. "You doubt. You dare doubt what I am capable of? Oh Gracie I will show you what I can do." With that she placed a hand at Gracie's throat and started choking her, one handed. 

Gracie didn't fight it though. "Uh, ya. The meeting ain't over yet so ye might as well put me down." Gracie said.

"Teague!! Get in here." Yelled the Goddess. A seond later Teague was there staring at the two women. One, whom was choking the other. "What in the world is going on in here?" he half shouted. He looked at Gracie who merely shrugged her shoulders. "Not my fault." She said. The other two rolled their eyes at this. "Pass it on. Gracie, damn you! Pass your lordship on now, unless you wish to be condemned forever." Teague's eyes widened at this. "What in the world did you say to her Gracie?" he shouted looking at her. "Oh fine, automatically assume it was me why don't cha'. I mean the great and all powerful sea witch couldn't have done anything." As Gracie said witch Calypso only tightened her grip. "alrigh' fine, I told her tha' it was none o' her business what I do with him. Simple as that mate." Teague rolled his eyes. "Gracie, ye know that he loves her. Of course she'd be acting like this. Imagine if Edward were doing a similar thing to ye." He stopped suddenly forgetting that she hated talking about him. Calypso noticed the sudden change in Gracie's mood and instinctively loosened her grip on Gracie's throat. Gracie glared at Teague, as Calypso had just stared at her only moments before.

"Don't you ever. Ever! Say his name to me again Andrew Teague. Or I swear on pain o' death…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence. Calypso however was intrigued by this. "So Gracie, what did he do to you? Did he too leave ye?" she mocked her "Well now, ye know how it feels I suppose." Gracie turned her attention back to her so fast that the Goddess actually flinched for a second seeing the rage in her eyes. She put her arm down. "No, as a matter a fact what he did to me was far worse than what Davy was or is doing to you. Get this straight Calypso. Don't ye ever talk about him in front of me again, or I will have my revenge on you. And you will regret it. Savy?" the goddess replied by waving her hand and leaving the room. Teague looked at her. "I didn't mean. What I'm trying to say is. Look I didn't mean to bring his name up alrigh'. It was an accident it slipped. Forgive me?" he said truly sorry. She thought about it for a minute. She swiped the rum bottle out of his hand and took a drink. "Aye. I forgive ye. I knew tha' ye didn't mean it, its jest. Its hard Teague. And ter think tha' he'll be here soon for the meeting. Always was one to be late." She shook her head as the two walked out of the room, with their arms around each others shoulders. As Gracie took one last swig of the bottle, Teague tried to grab it from her, but failed to do so. "Gracie. Ye and yer rum." He said laughing.

* * *

**That's it for now, I hope that you liked it, I'll have the next two chapters up soon. Maybe. So please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

* * *


	2. Edward

**basically as it says, some apast is revealed. Please keep reviewing, and i'll keep wrinting!**

**I do not own Pirates or anything else (sadly) Gracie is my own creation though. Enjoy! P.S. this chapter explains rating!**

* * *

"Gracie, lay off the rum won't cha'?" Teague said wearily. She had had at least three rum bottles already.

"Shut up Teague. Ye'd be drinkin' twice the amount tha' I am now if I wasn't stealin' it from ye." She snapped. She always gets like this when she's drunk. She's got to be Irish or something he thought.

"Gracie, yer drunk." She looked at him and kind of swayed as she did so. The two were alone in the library, nobody ever went in there, except to be alone.

They'd been at Ship Wreck Cove for almost a week now and land did not suite Gracie in any way.

"'ow do ye know tha' I'm drunk?" she questioned. He sighed.

"Ye get an accent when yer drunk. Not exactly sure what but I'm guessing Irish, or Scottish. Or drunken talk. Ye sure tha' yer not one o' them. Ye got the red hair." She sighed.

"Teague, ye know as well as I know tha' I 'ave no clue wot I am. Orphan, remember?"

"oh yeah. Guess I forgot tha'." He replied as she took another drink of rum. He sighed. It wasn't fair, why did she get to drink, when he couldn't.

"Ye know what Grace? I liked ye better when ye didn't drink rum. At least ye didn't drink as much ale, or gin. Remind me, why'd ye start dinking again?" he sighed. He could never remember these things. She laughed at this.

"Fer one thing, ale and gin jest don't compare ter taste. Also, ye were the one who introduced me ter the drink. A toast" she said holding up the rum bottle which was almost empty "ter Teague. Fer without 'im, wot would I be drinkin' righ' now?" she finshed by chugging the rest of the rum. She wiped her face with her sleeve. He rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden they heard a loud commotion outside. The two pirates stared at each other for a split second before they ran towards the noise.

"alrigh' was goin' on in here-" Gracie suddenly. Teague instinctly placed a hand on her shoulder before looking up. Standing there he say a tall big man. He had a large beard with ribbon in it. If Teague hadn't known who he was he might have laughed at the man. But he knew better. He stole a glance at Gracie, she was just staring at him.

"Wos, everyone standin' around here fer? I said I'd be here, and here I am." The man stated. He didn't even see Gracie. Teague lightly pulled her out of the room, being unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

He pulled her back into the library. She didn't say anything; she just sat staring at the wall. "Gracie. Grace. Come back to me" he said snapping his fingers in front of her face. She turned and looked at him.

"Ye didn't need ter do that Teague. I'm perfectly fine. Just. Just a little confused is all. Well at least we can finally get this meeting over." He nodded his head. She'd talk about it when she was ready.

"Yer still gonna be my righ' hand man. Right Teague? Ye know that I hate me first mate, and that he doesn't deserve to be up there. Ye do at least." He nodded his head. "good, least one person will be able ter help me through this."

He smiled. "there's never been a gatherin' like this, yet ye don't even seem to care Gracie. Anxious to get back on the sea, eh?" she smiled back.

"Aye; I'll admit ye know me well, Teague." The two sat in silece as they thought this over. After everything that they'd been through it seemed weird. Sometimes she felt guilty for the way she acted. 'It must have an effect on him. Maybe that's way he acts so protective over me.' She thought.

"Teague, do ye remember the day we met?" she questioned.

"O' course I do. How could I forget, ye threw up on me favorite shoes." She smiled at this.

"hey I was not but ten at the time, and I hadn't had food for weeks. Not my fault ye fed me too much." She replied casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well now, 'ow in the world was I supposed to know that ye were 'alf starved at the time. Ye said ye were hungry, so I got ye food. And ye repaid me, with the same food." The two laughed at this remembering that day.

It seemed a different life time ago, to the two of them. After a while the two stopped laughing and they were just staring at the wall behind the other. Gracie was the first to speak.

"Well, we better go ter bed now. Big day tomorrow, eh?" she said standing up. "And if I'm lucky I won't run into 'im and I won't 'ave to talk to him." She whispered hoping that he couldn't hear, but he did to her unawareness.

"Whatever ye say" he bowed taking his hat off his head "your lordship of the northern seas." She smiled and hit him lightly on the forehead. He frowned at this.

"Ow" he said. "Oh, ye big baby. Stop complaining" she said as she left the room. She didn't wait for him or turn around to see his expression on his face. But if she had, she might had seen the look of worry for her on his face as he stared after her.

Gracie walked down the halls towards her room. She didn't get lost anymore here. A month or so had cured her of that. All she needed to know in the beginning was not to go exploring. She had found one too many dead bodies while she was lost here. They had eventually found her, outside, in the ocean. She had fallen out a window while trying to escape; she had succeed but also highly embarrassed herself in the process.

As she walked she started whistling a song. The other lords (including her) had half a mind to make it a calling. "Thieves and beggars, never say we die." Gracie stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around, not even when an arm was placed on hips. She was however, forcibly spun to face the man that she had been avoiding for the past few years. She sighed, and looked up.

He looked pretty much the same, he had that exact same glint in his eyes that he always used to get when he held her in his arms. Gracie compared it to one thing. Greed.

"Edward would ye be so kind as ter get yer filthy, disgustin', lyin', cheatin, hands off me? Now."

He smiled. "Gracie ye were one to take things ter personal. Ye look good since the last time I saw ye. Been taking care I see." His eyes traveled on her body. She rolled her eyes. And threw his hands off her hips.

"Last time I saw ye, ye were with another woman. Now if ye'd be so kind. I really must be getting' some sleep. Big day tomorrow ye know" she said as she turned around and started walking away.

"So what are ye doing here Grace, here to entertain some of the men are ye." She stopped and turned around suddenly. She stomped up to him and glared at him as she might have done so to Calypso.

"What did ye say Edward? I dare ye to repeat what ye said." She reached for her cutlass, resting her hand on it. He looked at her his eyes glistening.

"I called ye a whore. Getting a bit dim-witted to I see. Or is it tha' yer goin' daft I wonder?" he smiled as he saw the rage building up in her. 'Good' he thought. He preferred her angery. He liked her better that way.

"I'll have ye know Edward tha' I'm a pirate lord. And I am not a whore! It's not my fault ye got me drunk! And by the way; yer late, about a few weeks late. Never knew the meaning of time did ye?" she felt the rage building up in her.

'Calm yerself down Gracie' she silently told herself 'Yer only making him happy by gettin' all riled up like this.' She took a deep breath.

"Good night." She said brusquely, as she turned and left.

She felt highly annoyed at herself. 'why do I let him get ter me? It's been so long, and so much 'as happened since then. Ye don't need him anymore. Ye never did, an' ye especially don't need him now.' She sighed as she started thinking about the last time that she had seen him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Remeber to review!**


	3. Haunting Dreams

**Well here it is. Sorry it took so long, my computer won't let me type on Word. By the way, if no one figured it out, Edward is Blackbeard. Gracie is not the real pirate Gracie either. I forgot what her real name is, and O'Malley came to mind. Sorry, no Teague in this chapter, but more of Gracie's past it revealed! Enjoy and don't forget to reivew!**

Gracie walked into her room, and instantly pulled off her boots. As she did so she looked out the window. It was pitch black outside, but she knew that the sun wouldn't be coming up for many hours. And when it did it, would be time for the meeting. She yawned as she pulled off her belt and threw herself onto her bed. In no time at all she was asleep; drifting into a deep sleep, dreaming of her past.

She younger, only a few years but still; mentally it was a lot. She didn't really know where she was going. She'd never been at this port but it was a lot safer than the ship that she was just on. One of her crew mates had discovered that she was a woman and was going to black mail her. So in the middle of the night she left. She took the (only) dinghy and left. She didn't have to worry about her belongings either because all that she owned was her clothes, her sword, and a hidden dagger. She sighed. If only she knew where to find Teague. He'd help her out. But she had no idea where Madagascar was or even how to get there. She walked into a nearby bar. The air felt warmer in there compared to the harsh cold winter weather outside. She shivered a bit as she walked father in. she looked around. Drunken men, women talking to drunken men, rum, and whores.

Glad that she was still disguised as a man she went over and sat in a far corner. She reached into her pockets but found no money, she sighed. Maybe if she was quiet nobody would notice her, or kick her out. She checked her clothes to make sure that nothing was visible that would give her away. She frowned when she realized that she was still wearing her navy outfit. It was tattered and torn, but still, she hated it. At least when she was permitted to sail with Teague, her clothes were comfortable, even if they rarely fit her properly. Those were the good days, nobody was suspicious of her, they all assumed she was gay, which was fine by her, so long as they never touched her she was fine. Teague had always protected her, even when she didn't need to be protected, he was always there; until now.

Suddenly a big, tall, and harsh, sailor approached her. "Now lad what are ye doing way over here, alone, and without a drink?" he questioned.

"I don't have any money, so I'm trying to hide so not to get thrown out." She stated simply.

"Oh who cares if I get thrown out. I have nowhere to go, no family. No one even cares about me. Well except for Teague, but I haven't seen him in six months. He promised to come back for me after his journey was over." But he hadn't yet, and she needed some money, so she reculently joined the navy. And now here she was; jobless, penniless, and companionless. The man looked at her curiously.

"May I have a seat? _Sir_?" He said almost sarcastically. She gulped and nodded her head. He sat down at the table across from her and ordered two drinks for the two of them. "So, lad, did ye get fired, storm, or did ye quit?" he questioned. The drinks came, and the man took a big gulp out of his cup.

"The last one" he nodded his head in understandment. "I understand. Few months back, similar thing happened to me. Only I, along with hundreds of other people, we were all fired." She nodded his head, wondering why this man was talking to her.

"The name's Teach. Edward Teach." He said extending his arm. She did the same, shaking his hand. "Artie." He nodded again. The more this man talked the more nervous she felt.

"So. Did ye quit because, well ye know."

She looked at him curiously. "I don't know what you're talking about sir." She said. "This guy is a freak." She thought. He whispered this part.

"Did someone discover tha' ye were a women." Her eyes grew bigger.

"I don't know-" he cut her off

"It's okay I won't tell your secret, and I'm not gonna blackmail ye. Yer probably wonderin' how I knew. Well, lets just say that I've been around the block a few times. " Gracie forced a smile.

"Thank you sir. But if you're not gonna blackmail me, wha' are ye gonna do ter me?" he laughed at this.

"What a man can't help a kid out? Out of kindness or generosity?"

"Ya umm. Ye dun't seem like the type. Not at all." He laughed again. 'He must be getting drunk' she thought.

"Ye caught me there. Now what's your _real_ name? How about some information, and, we'll see where it goes." She crossed her arms.

"I thought you said that ye weren't gonna blackmail me. And to your little terms, what if I don't wanna tell ye anything. What are ye gonna do ter me then?" she said. If there was one thing that Gracie hated, that was people having control over her.

"This isn't blackmail. And I suppose tha' I could call ye Artie. If ye don't follow through; well. Look around mate. Where are we? In a bar, surrounded by drunken men. Now I won't say anything if, ye tell me what I want to know." She sighed as she weighed her options.

"Fine. What do ye want to know." She said. She was getting angry. 'here's some stranger telling me what to do.' She thought bitterly. The man stroked his long black beard. "Alright, what were ye doing in the navy, how long were ye there, and how did ye get caught?"

And so the questions began, and they continued for many hours. Gracie telling him whatever he wanted to know, well almost everything.

"So where ye from? I mean who were yer parents." She frowned at this.

"I don't know. I grew up in an orphanage, from as long as I can remember. I don't know if they're dead, if they lost me, or if they didn't even want me." he shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden the dream shifted. Gracie was standing on a road way. It started raining. She didn't like this dream, if it was the day that she remembered, this was a sad day, one that she didn't want to relive. All of a sudden, she heard a loud commotion from inside one of the inns. She put her hands on face. She looked up. There was a young girl, about ten running from the building clutching a broken beer bottle in one house, and a gun in the other hand. The young girl looked down both sides of the streets. Seeing no one, she ran down an alley. Gracie gulped. She had always wondered what had happened after she left. She she gulped once more and sat down. This is the day. The day that I killed _him_. The scene suddenly changed faster than before.

She was inside the inn now. She saw herself holding a tray. She was wearing an apron, a long skirt, and a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was messily pulled back in a quick uneven braid. Her hair, as red as it was now. Her hair was only compared to her face. She was hot and angery. She had worked all day in a bar, along with other childeren both older and younger than herself. She was walking towards upstairs, to her room. She hated it here. She still did.

'I'll have to burn this place down later.' older Gracie thought as she followed herself up the stairs. The younger dream version of Gracie threw the tray that she was holding against the wall; it landed with a loud crash. She walked into her room, slamming the door shut behind her, not noticing that she wasn't the only one in the room (excluding the real Gracie). The young girl sighed heavily as she locked her door. she pressed her forehead against the door, and sighed deeply again. Our heron, bit her lip. 'witchcraft must be doing this to me' she thought bitterly. She looked around the room. It was the same as she remebered it. Plain White walls. A desk roughly shoved against a wall. Her closet containing all that she owned. Gracie tiptoed over to it, knowing that her dream self would be sobbing for a while before she noticed who was on her bed. 'No. Don't think about that yet.' she commanded herself 'Save that for last.'

Her closet was open; a blanket was sprawled onto the floor, along with a pillow and a small doll. Gracie smiled at this. She bent down and stroaked the doll's hair. It was her only friend when she was younger. If only she could have taken it with her. She got up, knowing that the fight would begin soon. She looked at teh bed, deciding that now would be best.

There he was. That slimly, greasy old man. It mattered not that he took her in when no other orphange did. All that did matter was what he had done to her. He had tortured her ever sice she could walk. He would hit, smack, curse, and when he was drunk, take out all his rage, on her alone. He rarely laid a hand on the other childeren. Not even hsi own wife. He was sitting on her bed starign at the younger Gracie crying.

"Well,what's the matter this time?" he said in an extrely dull voice. The weeping girl turned around.

"Nothing that concerns you." she snapped. "Get out of my room! Now!" Gracie yelled at him pointing at the door.

"Seeing how I own this place, and you-" but he didn't finsh his sentence.

"I pay rent every damn month! So don't even go down that effing road!" she yelled. He smiled, 'How Edward would have,if I got this mad at him." older Gracie thought to herself.

"No matter. I'll be back tonite Grace. And I expect you to be on your best behavior. Acting like a lady, and dressed like one too. We're having friends over, and he's expecting to see you." he said smirking as he left the room. The girl screamed as she slammed the door shut. She walked into her closet and laid down on the blankets, and shut the door. Gracie heard her sobbing for a while before her snores came. Gracie waited untill she woke. She already knew how this was going to end. After a while she heard herself wake up. She was muttering to herself. Something about how to save herself.

She walked out of the closet still looking tired. She yawned as she changed out of her work clothes and into a dress.

Hours later, it seemed like minutes to older Gracie though, her younger self was stading in fromt of him. Gracie couldn't remeber his name come to think of it. The two were fighting. He was trying to persuade her into very bad things. With not only him, but others too. For payment too. He tried to grab her and kiss her. That was the final straw for Gracie.

She shoved him against the wall which only seemed to anger him more. He lunged at her. Thinking quickily young Gracie grabbed a near by rum bottle and smashed it over his head. His eyes almost seemed to bulge out with fury. She screamed and started running. He grabbed her. She flinched. Our dreamer stood there in horror reliving the events.

Gracie, being attacked she grabbed a dagger and pluged it into his heart. She stood there, letting go of the weapon. He stood there in pain as he looked down at the knife stabbign his heart. He tried to grab her neck, an attempt to choke her, but he was too weak. She easily pushed him down, she stared down at him. She spat on him.

"I hope you die and suffer in hell for all enternity." she said. Older Gracie smiled slightly at this. Suddenrly a light turned on. The young girl looked around. She'd be caught. The dagger had her finger prints on it. She quickily reached down and yanked the knife out of his heart and picked up the reamins of the rum bottle handle. Something was yanking on her skirt. He was alive and trying to keep her there. She turned around and kicked him swiftly in his head. His grip loosened. She ran out of the house without looking around.

Older Gracie was stuck there, in the room of the man shedespised more than anything. "How touching Gracie. This all explains so much." said a womens heavily accented voice. Gracei turned around to see Calypso standing there.

Gracie sat up in her bed, it was still the middle of the night. "Calypso!" she yelled loudly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible. Teague and Edward will _both_ be in it. The meeting will be taking place! Don't forget to review!**


	4. threats from the goddess

**Well here it is. It took forever but lets hope its worth it! Please review, the more I get, the more I'll write! (P.S. tell your friends please!)**

**Sorry that the meeting hasn't taken place yet, out of time.**

* * *

Gracie leaped out of her bed, it was the middle of the night, but she honestly didn't care who she woke up at this time. She didn't even bother to put on her shoes, or belts; in her frustration she kicked her door down. She stormed down the halls screaming "Calypso! Where in hell are you? You fucking sea witch!"

She kept storming down the halls, even as the other lords were yelling at her trying to get her attention she ignored them all though. She didn't have the patience for them right now. They would just have to wait. As she walked suddenly a door opened in front of her, the door smacked her square in the nose. She frowned at the pain. 'Ow' she thought, as she roughly shoved the door out of the way. Standing in front of her was the women that she had been yelling for the past half hour for. Without saying anything Gracie grabbed the goddess by the arm and dragged her into the library. Slamming the door after them, Gracie turned and faced Calypso.

"What in the bloody Davy Jones's Locker did ye do ter me, ye bloody witch?" she asked without hesitation.

Calypso smiled before answering, taking her time in explaining to her. "Why Gracie, I have no idea what you are yelling about. It's not my fault that you had a simple bad dream. Maybe you need to grow up and learn to deal with your problems, without blaming anyone. Like a _real_ adult _and_ pirate lord would do." Gracie stared at her.

"That was no normal dream, and you know that you were responsible." Gracie snapped. "You have no right to do such a thing!" she followed.

Calypso laughed at this. "Gracie ,as a matter of fact, I have every right to do such a thing. You on the other hand, have no such right to even accuse me of such things." Gracie glared at her. "Fine, I did cause you to have those dreams. I had no idea what kind of effect that they would have on you though. Honestly. I did not" Gracie rolled her eyes at this.

"Next time you have the need to be nosy, why don't you just. Just. Go back in time or something. Just leave me out of it. Savy?" Gracie feeling extremely tired at this point, finally realizing how late it was, was to tired to think of anything clever at the time; causing her to finish lamely. Calypso smiled.

"Whatever you say Gracie. But will you be so kind as to answer these questions? Please." Gracie rollled her eyes. Calypso continued anyways, ignoring how rude Gracie was being at the moment.

"What ever happened between you and Captain Teach to make you despise him so much. He seemed to treat you so kindly; as we both know you don't take well to generosity do you? You killed a man who had let you into his home, for only saying a few things to you, and treating you, as anyone else would have." Gracie felt her rage inside her flare up. She wasn't so tired that she couldn't yell at her for this. This was even low for her.

"First off yer highness. Teach, and that other man had treated me in ways that you could never imagine. They were so horrible to me, abusing me ever since I had know him. Secondly, I don't see how it any of your business. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to get some sleep." Gracie pushed her out of her way as she walked towards the door. She suddenly stopped remembering something as her hand reached the door knob. She turned around and walked up to her.

"You had better stay out of my dreams Calypso, or I'll make your life even worse than its about to be." Calypso raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever do you mean Gracie?" Gracie raised an eye brow in return.

"I warned you Calypso, that if you were ever to bring up Edward's name again that I would get you back. That little stunt that you pulled tonite, by first affecting my dreams, and then asking those bull shit questions, has crossed the line. I swear on pain o' death of the code tha' I promise you that I will make your life a living hell for you. Even if it takes the rest of my life to get you back, I will not, give up." Gracie turned and started to walk away when Calypso spoke up.

"Just remember Gracie, that I control the sea's and as soon as this meeting is over, I promise that I will kill you. A very slow and painful death at that. Oh, and don't expect me at the meeting tomorrow. I will be visiting parts of your past. It should be amusing." The goddess raised her hand and with a wave of it, a large and powerful gust of wind was blown towards Gracie; it shoved her out the door, and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Gracie woke up early in the morning. Her head hurt from all of the rum, and lack of sleep. She moaned. It was one of the 'stay in bed days'; and she hadn't had one of those in years. She sighed as she put her belts on, and her boots. She looked out her window, the sun was just starting to come up. Without a second thought she left her room, as she tried to close it, she noticed how beat up it was. She bit her bottom lip. "Oops" she said.

"Looks like ye had a rough night" Teague commented from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Ye dunt know the 'alf of it." She replied as the two walked down the halls together. "Where's Calypso?"She asked, changing the subject.

"Why Gracie, I am right here." The goddess's voice said, as she walked out of a room. Gracie looked at her curiously.

"Sportin' a new look are ye?" she asked. Instead of the usual dark skin and hair, exotic look she looked extremely different.

Her hair was a wavy long yellow color, and her skin was fair, and unblotched. Gracie frowned at her. She didn't look at all like a witch; she almost looked. Pretty. Her eyes were the only thing that didn't seem to fit; they still looked as if they belonged to someone more exotic, and had that same color of the sea. The exact color. It was bad enough that she had to look that nice, but even her clothes were better looking than hers.

Gracie's clothes were tattered and stained everywhere. Her skirt was over her pants and both were extremely dirty and weather worn. Even her hair was a complete tangle. Her bright red hair was in three braids. One large one in the back and two small ones in the front. Somehow her hair had grown uneven, and it didn't seem to be able to go into one braid. Even in three there was places where her hair would come out.

Calypso on the other hand looked. Well there was no other word for it, gorgeous. Her dress seemed to be brand new and it fit her perfectly, showing her curves. Gracie frowned again and glimpsed at Teague. He seemed to have noticed how nice Calypso looked too, for he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Come on Teague." she said jerking his arm. "Lets go. Now!"

"Umm, well good day your highness" Teague said confused, as he tipped his hat at her a second before Gracie pulled him away. When they were far enough away from her Gracie punched him in the arm.

"Wot was all of that about Teague?" she snapped at him.

"Gracie what are you talking about? I was being polite. Wait a minute." he paused as he looked at her. "Gracie, your not by any chance _jealous_ of her are you?" he said smirking.

"Shut up Teague. I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea. Stop looking at me like that!" she said stamping her foot. Teague merely continued to look at her in satisfaction.

"Gracie, ye never call me Teague unless yer mad at me, or we're in front of the other lords. Now why would you be jealous of her?" Gracie sighed. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything a man walked out of the meeting room. He staggered over to them.

"Captain Johnson! Is everything alright?" Gracie asked. The pirate lord was clutching his chest. He shook his head and looked at Teague. Using his other hand he pointed at Teague. Teague stepped forward. The captain grabbed his hand, as one would in a hand shake.

"Take my place Captain Teague; as pirate lord." Gracie and Teague briefly looked at each other in disbelief. Suddenly the man dropped. The two pirate lords grabbed him. Teague checked his pulse while Graice opened his eyes.

"He's dead. He died, just like that." Teague whispered.

**Ya I know I promised a meeting, but I'm out of idea's for a while and I wanted to post this up quickly. I'll get the rest up soon, well actually it all depends if I get access to the computer, lately its been harder, but I'll make a better effort for now on. Please comment, and get your friends too comment too :)**


	5. Meeting

**Well here's the next chapter, sorry this is taking so long. I still don't have my word processor fixed. I know, but I can't get it fixed for some reason. Anyways, here it is. Teague is now a pirate lord, and what happens when Teague and Edward meet?**

* * *

"How did he die just like that? People don't just drop dead randomly." Gracie stated in a shocked whisper. Teague didn't respond, he just stared at the dead man on his arm, he took no notice to how tightly he was clutching his pirate piece; and ignored the blood that came from the pin.

Gracie leaned forward and examined the man. "Well he's been drinking, that's for sure. Well on a different topic let's see that pirate lord piece." Gracie said changing the subject. Teague held out his hand, Gracie snatched it from him, looking at it.

It was a beautiful brooch, made of different colored beads; that was in the shape of a small delicate flower. Teague stared at it for a moment before speaking, clearly shocked still.

"Well who knew? The man was gay." he said. Gracie laughed.

"Teague, he wasn't gay, trust me. No I don't know because of _that_. The correct thing to say is, so that's where my brooch went." Teague looked at her.

"That's yours?" he said shocked. Gracie nodded her head.

"It was. A few years back, you were gone, and I was in disguise at a fancy ball. He must have nicked it off me while I danced with him."

"You danced with him?" Teague said in disbelief. "Wait, don't girl's normally wear brooches like on, you know, like." Teague motioned to her chest. Gracie laughed at this.

"Yes Teague, you _can_ wear them there, but i wasn't. Yes I danced with him, and that's it. I was stealing things from other men, and he must have stole it off me while we were dancing. I didn't even notice, I had stolen it a few hours before the ball started." Gracie started laughing. "I just can't believe that the old man kept it all these years. It's kind of creepy."

Teague looked at her. "I'm supposed to carry this thing around with me? But its so, well gay." he said holding it up as if it carried a contagious disease. Gracie smiled.

"We could modify it you know. It doesn't have to be a flower, you know." she said with a mischievous smile. He did the same. "Well let's do it after the meeting shall we" he held his arm out as if the two were preparing to go to a formal gathering as a couple. She took his arm. The two walked in, only a few other lords were there. Our two young pirates put their swords alongside everyone else's; in a giant globe. The two walked over to the table and sat down, a few lords stared at Teague. He held up his hands

"Let's discuss this affair when the meeting has token place, savy?" Gracie nodded, as did the other lords.

"So who be the only lord missing, oh wait let me guess, Teach?" Gracie said, the other lords nodded their heads. Gracie grumbled. 'Figures he'd be the only one not here.' Teague gave Gracie a reassuring smile, which Gracie didn't get to see, because at that moment the doors opened and in walked in the man himself. Gracie snorted at his apparel.

Teach was wearing an even more unusual outfit. He wore a large jacket, with guns strapped all over him, his cutlass hanging at his side. His long black beard was adorned with ribbon, making his beard appear even more scraggly and unruly. He surveyed the room.

"Didn't know that we were supposed to meet here at a certain time, would have been here sooner if one of ye bilge rats bothered to tell me." Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Shut yer trap Edward and sit down. Yer here, so lets just get this meetin' over with so we can all part and hopefully never be stuck here together on land together fer this long." A few other lords nodded their heads in agreement. Teach rolled his eyes.

"Gracie thanks for the useless advice, but could you please call me by my _real_ name?" the man said as he sat. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"What _real_ name? _Blackbeard_? That wussy of a loser name?" he glared at her, she put her hands up innocently. "Sorry mate, but I thought that ye were joking when ye chose that name; and I think I'll stick to Edward. It fits you so much better." Blackbeard looked violently at her; luckily for Gracie Teague stepped in.

"Let's get to the meeting, savy. Not waste any more time so we can leave this godforsaken place." a few of the lords laughed at this, Gracie and Blackbeard were the only ones who didn't join in.

"Alright, first off. You" the Caspian sea lord said pointing to Teague. "What happened to the lord of Madagascar?" Teague replied simply.

"He died, knife in the heart, he came out and gave it to me, Captain O'Reilley is my eyewitness. His body is out in the hall right now if you want to see it. O'Reilley and I both suspect that someone must have killed him." Gracie nodded her head in agreement, the other pirate lords followed suit. The Caspian sea lord shrugged his shoulders.

"Well since we've had a good long _month _to get to know each other" he stretched out month, as everyone looked at Blackbeard who didn't seem to notice. "Lets skip the introduction and get to business, savy?" Everyone replied ("Aye!"). "First off, where's the sea goddess?" all the pirate lords looked around each other questioningly. "Alright, what does she look like today?" no one answered. Gracie, slouching slightly in her seat spoke without breaking her glare at Blackbeard.

"She's a whore today. Yellow hair, blue eyes, she's investigatingthe past. Why do you ask Captain?" she said finally turning to look at him. It was not the Caspian lord who answered but another man who had just entered the room. He was a man, in his mid thirties he was weather worn, but he still possessed a charm about him. Gracie smiled as he replied.

"Because the meeting has to do with her. And it would be wise, and safer for all of us if she weren't here for this discussion." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Davy, I didn't know that you were going to be here today." Gracie said with a slightly mischievous smile. He looked at her seriously, but his eyes lite up slightly at the sight of Gracie.

"Of course I was going to be here today Captain O'Reilley, I was the one who called this meeting you know." he said as he took her hand and lightly kissed it, Gracie smiled and rolled her eyes. Davy nodded his heads to the other lords addressing them. Teague nudged Gracie in the arm. She looked at him innocently, and shrugged her shoulders. "Later." she mouthed. Teague faced his attention to Davy, he was talking about the seas and such.

"But the only thing that doesn't make sense in all of this. You call yourselves the lords of the seven seas. But how are you such, when the power doesn't belong to man, but a woman." Gracie looked shocked, and reached for her pistol; she stood up.

"What exactly are you implying Jones. That woman aren't as good as men? Cause everyone knows that I'm twice the pirate, and swords fighter than ye are." A few others had risen too. Whether to defend Gracie, Jones, or to object to both was unclear. Teague was among them, ready to defend Gracie, as was obvious to everyone who knew him well. Gracie didn't need help from Teague, nor the other lords. Jones was not even able to say what he had really meant to say. A voice spoke out. One that no one would have suspected, in all eternity.

"Don't worry about him Grace, he's just a love sicken fool, he didn't mean to offend you, and I'm sure that you don't really need to be defended, as you seem well able to take care of yourself, regardless of those who try to protect you but desert you in the process." Everyone looked at the speaker. He was still sitting in his seat, but his eyes were focused on Gracie, her and her alone.

"Excuse me Edward? Since when do you give a damn what other people call me? If I'm not mistaken you once called me a poor excuse for a pirate, and a woman." Gracie shot back at him. Everybody was quiet, the pirates who had stood up all sat down. The only ones standing was Jones, who at the moment felt as if he made a mistake in his choosing of words; Gracie,who was not going to sit down until her questions were answered, and she was satisfied with those answers; and Teague, who unlike the former, wanted to ensure that Gracie would not be alone in a fight if; one was needed.

Blackbeard shrugged his shoulders. "I never doubted that ye were a woman Grace, I just said that ye weren't a _lady_. It's obvious to everyone tha' yer a woman now. Especially now that ye got all emotional, over this whole ordeal." Gracie frowned and sat down, as did Teague. Jones cleared his throat.

"Well now, where was I? Ah yes. The seas belonging to a woman." Gracie shot him a glare. before he continued, choosing his words carefully. "Not just a woman though, a witch, the devil herself. She's killed more of our men then every mother's child alive and dead put together." A few men nodded in agreement, absorbing in his words, leaving behind the brawl that had only taken place seconds before.

"She takes our men, and our enemies men. The sea's are rough and hard to travel by, unless our _goddess_is in a good mood." He said the word goddess as if mocking the term. Gracie smiled, she liked the idea of taking her control away.

"What exactly do you propose Captain Jones?" Teague asked. All of the other men were snapped back into reality, all eyes Jones.

"Isn't it obvious? We take away her powers." a few men looked doubtful. "Gentlemen, and lady." Jones said tipping his hat slightly to Gracie, which caused a small smile. "We have no other choice but to bind the goddess in one form; her mortal form at that. Causing that woman" he spat the word. "To lose power over the sea, leaving it to its real masters." Nobody spoke for a moment. Everyone was lost in the idea, for the control of the sea to belong to them. Finally Teague broke the silence.

"Captain Jones that is a marvous notion and all, but there seems to be few flaws in your grand master plan." Everyone snapped back to reality and focused on the young lord. "The code."

Everyone started talking at once. Gracie looked at Teague.

"Are you mad? Teague we have an excellent opportunity here to finally rid our selves of that. That, witch. And you pick now, now of all times to bring up the code! You'll be lucky if they don't kill you!" She shouted at him over the loud commotion. Teague shrugged his shoulders.

"The code is the law. Gracie you know that as well as the other lords, no matter how much you don't want to admit it." Gracie sighed. He was right as much as she hated to admit it. She sighed again and walked up the steps into a partially hidden room. She roughly grabbed a book from the table and walked back to her spot. Teague lifted an eyebrow at her. The other pirate lords were still to busy fighting to notice what the youngest members were doing.

"Alright Mister Code-know-it-all. Prove it. Prove it that what we want to do is against the code." She roughly pointed at the book. Teague rolled his eyes. He grabbed the small leather bound book- that would grow into a much larger, heavy edition as rules were declared and allies formed and broken. He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for, he soon tugged on Gracie's sleeve and pointed to a spot and began to read it:

"_'All important decisions must be made by the Goddess unless she has granted another to act in her favor. This law is exempt from those who follow a different code, although they are not exempt from the entire code_...' Ye see Gracie, right there in the code itself, and we are a group that follows this code." He said smartly. Gracie rolled her eyes and started to flip to a different section.

"Teague what exactly does this say?" she asked pointing, it was a rhetorical question, but she asked it anyways. This was one of the very first things that she had learned when she had met Teague. "That's right Teague. You may be Mister Code-know-it-all, but I am Misses Loophole. And being such I see two ways out of this." she stuck her tongue out, Teague rolled his eyes. _'She had better hope that her plan works or the Goddess will have her head. Well rather her heart._' Teague thought. She called Jones over with some difficultly and told him her plan. He agreed with her. However he exchanged a worry glance with Teague. Both men were worried about her safety if the plan didn't follow through.

Gracie, with the help of the two men, stood up on top of the table. She grabbed Jones gun without a seconds thought and fired it. many of the men stopped fighting.

"Now that I have yer attention, I have some good news for ye scallywags." A few pirates lifted their eyebrows doubtfully at her. Gracie ignored them all. "My comrade was right in saying that we should follow the code." a few grumbles of disagreement. "However," She said raising her voice slightly. "the code left us an excellent way to solve the problem. Captain Jones,"She said suddenly turning towards him. "is it not true that the goddess entrusted you, and only you to help rule the seas?"

"Ya, I guess so." Was the humble man's reply from being dragged back into the spotlight so suddenly. Gracie winked at him, and gave him a small reassuring smile. She turned back to her crowd.

"Well now, does that not mean that the goddess, of her own free will and idea had appointed Jones to help make decisions of the sea, and its inhabitants? That would be us. So does that not give him the right to allow us to elect a leader, so long as Captain Jones agrees with our plans, and elected leader. The captain of captains. A king?" Many men thought this over.

"Why can't Captain Jones be our leader?" one of the pirate lords asked. Teague replied

"Captain Jones can not be our leader because he is not a lord. Before we elect a lord we should set down some guidelines, so that in the future others will not elect some idiot." Many cheers and grumbles came from the others. Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Fine lets do this quickly. Has to be a lord. Have killed somebody, only a lord can vote and the king has to be a captain." Others nodded their heads, making suggestions, while Teague wrote everything down, on a separate piece of paper.

"Alright now that we have the guidelines down, lets elect a king." said Teague, followed by many cheers of agreements. Each person elected who they believed should be king. Finally it was over. Teague looked up and spoke.

"Well it looks like our first ever king has been elected. Congratulations."

* * *

**Continued later! Aren't I just the worst? Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of writers block and little time. With everything else going on soon it'll be harder but as always I'll try, this is also the longest chapter, so that should be a plus I guess. (Tell your friends about this please, if I know that a lot of people like it, I'll write more, so far only Oceangoddess is keeping me writing.)**

**SPOILER: I have decied to include a lot of arguements in the next chapter, Tia confronting Gracie, Gracie confronting Blackbeard, Blackbeard and Teague, it should be pretty good.**


	6. Drunken Pirates

**Ideas will be greatly appreciated, especially more readers, commenters, all that stuff. Well, fighting, yelling, smacking. Lots of good drama. Enjoy, and review! (We left off with Teague annoucing who the new pirate lord will be.)**

* * *

"Congratulations, to The Lord of the Caspian Sea." The newly appointed King nodded his head.

"In that case, I agree with Captain O'Reilly, Captain Teague, and Captain Jones. Our goddess must be bound; while still following the code we must do this."

With that, our lords started to create a plan, that would still ensure that the plan would work, and their safety. Many hours had passed, when Teague looked over at Gracie, expecting a smile of the sort. Instead, she looked very pissed, and tired. He saw her stifle a yawn; when he noticed that he was getting tired himself.

"Gentlemen, lady, and king, perhaps we should continue this meeting tomorrow. We all need good nights sleep in order to properly plan this plan. And none of us, may I mention, has had anything to eat since early this morning." A few men looked over at Gracie and chuckled to them selves at her state. She was resting her head on her arms, which were crossed on the table. She appeared tired; however she was glaring at Blackbeard with pure hatred, while attempting not to yawn.

"While I agree with that idea Captain Teague, and I do see your point, we may not have a chance to continue this meeting. Calypso will only be gone today, and she may be back at any moment." The King reasoned. Gracie lifted her head.

"Leave that to me Kingy." A few people chucked at the nickname, including the King himself. "I'll get her to leave again; with the assistance of a few people."

"Captain O'Reilly, you may try, if you can succeed, you will have truly proven that you are as crafty as you say you are." She snorted.

"I shouldn't have to prove anything. The fact that I nicked your belt two weeks ago should have proven it." At this everyone looked at him; sure enough his belt was gone.

"Gracie, that proves nothing. Just that he's un-observant." Jones said laughing. Everybody started laughing.

"Alright O'Reilly where's my belt?" The king asked laughing. Gracie smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled mischievously "So in order to do my grand master plan, I'll need Jones, and Teague." She finished back to business. He looked at the two men.

"Are you two alright with this?" They nodded his head. "Alright, then do whatever you must. Do you need anything?" He said crossing over to Gracie, standing in front of her, a good foot taller. She thought for a moment.

"As a matter of a fact we're gonna need some money. Lots of money." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Or I could just try something that will most likely not work, while this plan is sure to work." He shook his head.

"Alright. How much?" he asked. Gracie looked at the two men behind her, and thought for awhile. While she thought. She sat on top of the table, swinging her legs slightly.

"How much you got?" she paused for another second. "Give it back." She stated. A few men stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on King, Gemme' me bracelet back." The king stared at her in disbelief as he handed it back to her. She snorted again.

"Did ye honestly think that you'd get a way with that? While you may be the King of Pirates, I'm the Queen of Thief, well not the best, that'd be Hermes, but ye get the idea. Alright, how about a few gold pieces, that should work." The Lord fished in his pockets, and pulled out a few and handed them to Gracie. She smiled.

"Lords, I bid you adieu. Myself and these men here, we'll be going on a dangerous mission, in which case, we not return, I believe I speak for us all when I say, none of ye get my stuff!" the other lords threw back their heads in laughter as Gracie grabbed Teague, and Jones, each by one arm and led them out.

"So Queen of Thieves, and Misses Loophole, what's the plan?" Teague asked.

"Easy, we're going to town." The two men looked at each other hoping the other knew what she was thinking.

"Teague." He looked at her. "Yes Gracie."

"I was just wondering; what were you calling me the other day? Predictable, maybe?" Teague shook his head.

"Alright, yer not, you're crazy, and no one can tell what yer gonna do next. Happy?" he said smiling.

"Very." She replied slightly smugly.

When the three reached town, Gracie pulled them through the streets quickly, seeming to know exactly what she was looking for. She peeked in a few buildings, but seemed dissatisfied, and pulled them further away from the main streets. Very quickly, there were a fewer people; the streets were practically empty, the buildings falling apart. The scent of dead rats filled the air.

"Grace. What are we doing here? Is it safe?" Jones asked. Teague didn't say anything, but he also feared for Gracie. Both men knew that she could protect herself, but neither felt safe in this part of Shipwreck city.

"Don't worry, the place is right there." She pointed to a small tavern. It was falling apart, and was on the dock.

"You dragged us out here to go to a tavern?" Jones asked slightly mad.

"Come on Jones, you know that I have a better reason than that. But basically yeah. I figured this would be the best place for my plan to work." She sighed, and turned so that she was facing both men. "Look, in order for this to work, ye both are gonna have to trust me, and go along with whatever I say, or do." They nodded, Teague started to figure it out.

"Yer gonna make her jealous aren't ye?' he stated; hiding the fact that he was secretly proud of her to think of it. She smiled her sneakily.

"That's part o' the reason. The other part is that I get sick o' that place, and I could use some real rum." The two men laughed at this.

"Alright Gracie, we trust ye." Jones said,

"Good. Now let's get inside, I could really use something to drink." The three pirates all went inside.

Two hours later, and a slightly drunken trio, Calypso arrived. She looked the same as she did earlier, only even better, because of her dirty background. She scanned the room quickly. Finding Gracie, with her arm around both boys, and their arms around her waist. She quickly strode over to them, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Gracie, what ever are ye doing? I thought ye said ye weren't a whore?" She asked harshly. Gracie looked at her.

"Calypso, there ye are, ye sea witch! How was the past? Ye look awful. Here, have some rum." She said drunkenly, as she kicked one of the mugs over to her.

"Hey, that one was mine." Teague said. Gracie laughed.

"Waiter, could you kindly bring us another few rounds?" Gracie asked winking to the only male worker. He nodded his head. "Go on Calypso, drink up!" she said. The goddess eyed her, and took a drink. She sat down, across from the three pirates. She eyed Jones, with jealously.

"Come on Calypso, drink up!" the waiter came with the drinks, all Gracie grabbed one swiftly. "A toast, to our goddess! May ye be a bitch for ever long!" Calypso eyed her.

"I think what Gracie means to say yer highness-" Teague started, but only to be cut off by Jones and Gracie, "Suck up!" they both coughed. Teague rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, I think what she means is, may ye rule the seas for ever long!" "Here here!" the other two shouted, before drinking. Calypso raised her glass to her lips and took a deep drink.

"Davy Jones, may I ask what you are doing so close to Gracie?" Calypso asked with pure jealously.

"Easy, ye weren't here." He said. Calypso smiled, "And now that yer back, mayhap, we should find somewhere quieter to discuss this matter." He said as he pulled his arm off Gracie, who didn't even seem to notice. Jones moved closer to her and pulled her closer to him. "After all, we have a lot to discuss," he said very suggesting. Calypso looked at Gracie, who was laughing with Teague, looking very content. She nodded her head. Gracie stood up.

"Why don't we all leave? Be safer for us all after all, this is a dangerous part of town, for two ladies such as ourselves." Gracie said.

"What an excellent idea Gracie." Teague said as he stood up, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Calypso rolled her eyes. "Fine."

The four of them, all slightly drunk, if not completely wasted walked through town, after awhile Gracie and Calypso were next to each other.

"Gracie, did I not warn you to stay away from Davy?" Calypso said, being able to keep more of her soberness than the rest. Gracie laughed.

"It's not my fault that the boy can't keep his hands off me! Maybe if ye weren't such a bitchy whore he'd be more faithful!" Calypso stopped and looked at her. Gracie took a few more steps before she stopped to. "Come on yer highness, keep up!" she said drunkenly. Calypso walked back to where she was.

As the three pirates were walking; Calypso started to notice something. Jones and Gracie were the only ones completely drunk, Teague, was barely drunk. Calypso decided to mess with Gracie. She walked up to Teague and put her arm around his waist. Teague did the same. Jones, slightly hurt, slowed his pace. Gracie came, and pulled him close.

"Jones, just ignore the bitch." She said. He laughed.

"Well I suppose I can't complain, least I have you in my arms." He said to Gracie, Gracie smiled.

"Ye know, Jones, ye don't have to talk to Calypso, at least not tonight. There's so many other things you could do ye know. Funner things than talking." Calypso, furious didn't know what to do.

"Jones, it is urgent that I talk to you tonight, I will be gone all day tomorrow again; I have to do some more investigating to do." Gracie looked at her.

"And what exactly do you have to investigate?"

"How I can get revenge on you but of course." Calypso stated, as she pushed Teague slightly away from her. Gracie only pulled Jones closer as he whispered something to her. Gracie giggled. Not able to stand any more of this, Calypso turned around, and shoved her off Jones. She then grabbed her knife, and in attempt to kill Gracie, but Teague grabbed her arm.

"Calypso, killing her won't do any good! Especially if she isn't able to pass on her lordship!" Teague reasoned quickly. Calypso dropped her knife, and Teague let go of her arm. Gracie stood smugly. Not thinking twice Calypso shoved Gracie off the dock and into the water. She turned to Jones.

"I guess we'll have to talk tomorrow." And disappeared.

Jones looked into the water. "I don't see her!" he shouted to Teague as he attempted to pull his boots off. He looked at Teague, who was in the process of ripping off his coat. He threw it at Jones,

"Hold this!" He jumped into the water, having only taken off his hat and coat. Jones waited what seemed like forever, but was actually only seconds when Teague came up with Gracie, who was gasping for air.

The two men pulled her onto the dock. Teague took his coat, and put it over Gracie, who was shivering. Teague looked up at Jones. Who was just gaping at the two.

"Sorry Grace, I wasn't thinking, I forgot that ye couldn't swim. Luckily Teague can think better while being drunk." He didn't say it as if jealous; actually Jones said it almost admiringly to Teague. Teague nodded his head.

"It's alright Davy. Why don't you go ahead and tell the others what happened?" Jones nodded his head. He took one of his pistols and handed it to Teague with a smile on his face.

"Ye might need this mate. What with Grace looking like that and all." Gracie looked up at Jones.

"What's that supposed to mean." She managed to say through shattering teeth. Jones, who was still obviously drunk, laughed.

"I'll see ye two in the morning savy? Lots of planning to do ye know?" Jones said as he headed off. Teague got on his knees and faced a still sitting and shivering Gracie. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them trying to warm her up.

"Do ye think that ye could walk Gracie?" he asked. Shivering still Gracie smiled and replied.

"I think I'll manage Andrew, well that is if ye help me up." She said smiling

By the time the two returned, it was completely quiet, and empty. Teague led Gracie into her room promising to return with a hot drink. As he walked he ran into Blackbeard. Teague tipped his hat respectively.

"Blackbeard"

* * *

**Yes I cut it short. Yes I promised more, but to bad, i had other things to do. Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	7. jealously

**Last we left off, Teague had ran into Blackbeard, late at night, and Gracie is drunk in her room. I don't own anything besides Graice, haven't said that in awhile! Enjoy, review, the usual.**

* * *

"Captain Teague, may I have a word with you?" Blackbeard asked; Teague shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"What's the matter Captain Blackbeard?" Teague asked innocently as Blackbeard led him to one of the isolated hallways.

"You are my problem Andrew. You see. Gracie, is mine. You have no right to her. I'm the one who took her innocence. I'm well aware that ye love the lass, but I'm warning you now. Back of the whore. She's rightfully mine. Whether she thinks she is or not." Blackbeard said threateningly. Teague felt angry.

"Blackbeard, I do believe that you were very misinformed. I do not love her like you are so suggesting. Further more, you do not own her; and she's not a whore. I do remember you cheating on her not to long ago to. So while you may like to kid yourself that she's yours. When you left her on the dock, to die, not caring what happened to her. When you were caught in bed with a real whore. That is when you gave her up." Teaguesaid confidently. Blackbeard grabbed his pistol out and shoved it under his jaw. Before Blackbeard could load it, he heard a click. Teague was a step ahead of him. His gun was loaded and aimed at his skull. Blackbead laughed heartily.

"So that's why you're a pirate lord. Yer not a complete wuss of a pirate. Ye do got guts after all." he returned to being serious. "Alright Teague, ye can have her; be warned though, the whore'll leave you soon anyhow. She can't stick to one man at a time. So far it seems that she's just been switching us off!" he laughed mockingly again, angering Teague even more. "May the best man win the most out of the whore!" he said laughing again, finally pulling his gun down, as he talked to Teague. Blackbeard left Teague with these words. Teague, filled with hatred realized why Gracie hated him so much. He grabbed a mug and hastily poured some coffee into it, and briskly walked to Gracie's room. He found her in her bed, shivering under the blankets. She was already sitting up when he came in. The fireplace light was flickering on her face. Her hair was still dripping wet, leaving a small water stains on the blankets. She smiled at him, he returned it, subconsciously.

"Ay' Teague, why do ye' look so mad?" she said obviously still drunk; she swayed a little bit. He laughed silently to himself, and sat down on the edge of the bed, handing her the cup. She smiled, and took a sip, not taking her eyes off of him.

Teague noticed that he felt a bit uncomfortable. He had never felt uncomfortable around her before. Gracie scooted closer to him, holding the mug and the covers around as she did so.

"Wot's the matter Andrew, somthin' bugging ye?" He smiled at her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wraped his arm arm around her shoulders, she looked up and smiled. Bending over, she set the coffee mug on the floor, and looked at him, sitting next to him. She pulled the covers around her tighter. He sighed.

"Nothing Grace. Just glad that yer okay." he paused. "You are OK aren't you?" he asked a little worried. She smiled.

"Course Andrew. Ye saved me with plenty of time ye know." She paused and thought for a second. "Actually I'm cold; damn fire place!" She said giggling. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "Ye know Andrew, I never noticed how warm ye are." She said. He didn't say anything. Gracie passed him a bottle. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Ye didn't drink much, and after that little encounter with Edward, I figure ye need it." He looked confused, however, he took the bottle, and took a swig.

"How'd you know about Blackbeard?" he asked.

"Easy, ye didn't look tense before ye left, now ye look all, mad an' all." He smiled, as he pulled her closer, yet again. Suddenly, Gracie was in front of him, barely inches away from his face.

"Andrew, did ye do somethin' different today?" he looked at her, his eyes traveling her body for a second; then he focused back on her face. He didn't answer her question for a second. She looked different too. He took another swig from the bottle. Then another; and finally chugged the rest. The liquid warm down his throat, the alcohol working all to fast. He felt a little drunker than a few minutes ago. Gracie was staring at him, when he realized that he didn't answer her question.

"No Grace, everythin's the same as it was yesterday. You look different too. Well not different. I mean, I know you're wet, so of course you look different than normal. I mean, maybe it's the lighting." Teague nervously said. Gracie smiled and moved her face closer to his. She placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh...Andrew. Relax." She whispered softly. Teague, having been with plenty of women in his life, nervous around none of them, felt extremely nervous at the moment. He suddenly wished that he hadn't drank all the rum so quickly. Gracie smiled softly at him. "Wot's the matter Andrew, yer lookin' so nervous all a sudden. Somethin' buggin' ye?" she placed her arms around his neck. She stared into Teague's eyes, both of them drunk. One obviously drunker than the other. Teague didn't say anything, he was busy noticing how close she was to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, without a second thought, and pulled her even closer. Their faces practically touching, centimeters away.

------------------------------ In the morning. ----------------------

Gracie woke up with a horrible headache but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't care. She felt extremly happy at the moment, but she wasn't sure why. Her eyes were still closed; she noticed that something didn't feel right. Keeping her eyes close she ran through the reasons on what might have been off. Then she realized, that she felt an arm casually wrapped around her waist. Gulping, she carefully turned around, keeping her eyes close until the right moment. When she was sure that she was facing the unknown stranger, she opened her eyes.

There, sleeping peacefully was Teague. Gracie started giggling suddenly. Teague slowly opened his eyes. He smiled smally. Gracie waited for the realization to come to him. She started counting the seconds in her head as she watched the different emotions flicker across his face. "One"; he looked happy. "Two"; his smile started fading. "Three"; he started to look confused. "Four"; he slowly pulled his arm off around her, looking confused, slightly scared, and as if fighting the urge to look happy again. Gracie, unable to hold it in any longer, started giggling. Teague, looking even more confused sat up slightly, making sure the covers were still covering him. Gracie sat up completely, holding the covers up, having more to be careful of then Teague.

"Andrew" she said trying to hold back the laughter. "How drunk were we?" she asked laughing slightly. Teague felt confused.

"Wait aren't you mad? You told me that you hated it when a guy used you like that when you were drunk." he said grabbing his pants and hastily began pulling them on. Gracie smiling, carefully bent over, holding the covers so nothing showed, she grabbed her shirt.

"Teague, ye' didn't use me the way most guys did, and besides that, we're friends, s'not like yer gonna be expected this every night or something. Yer not one of those perverts that would lead me on for this long. We're too good o' friends fer that. Well at least I hope we're good enough friends." She finished looking at him, grinning widely. He returned her smile.

"Well yer right. I'd never, while sober, use you like that. But dammit Gracie! Ye were leading me on more than me to you last night." Gracie shrugged her shoulders as she finished pulling her boots on. She went over to the mirror and started to put her bandanna on her head, not talking, only thinking about last night. She had fun, she didn't remember everything, but she knew that she had fun. She smiled, then frowned at herself in the mirror. She readjusted her bandanna again, watching Teague in the corner of the small mirror. He was pulling his hat and coat on, with a troubled look on his face. She took a deep breathe and turned around.

"Well, we best go and see what the rest o' the idiots managed to do without out us. An' Teague." he looked up, slightly nervous to what she was going to say. "If they ask, we got drunk strictly for the plan, not because we all wanted it. It was for the greater good, and none of us really wanted to, but mean ol' Gracie made ye." She winked at the last part as she left the room, Teague followed quickly.

* * *

**Alright already! I cut it short! I know! Stop yelling! (Smiles crazily) Alright, I love you all to, I doubt anyone reads this so, I'll finsh my quick rant. I have a mild case of writer's block! Oh no! **

**They say that reviews, and all that stuff help, so I think you should review, tell me what you think, and tell your friends, and I will love you forever. I may even give rewards to those who do (possible spoilers, I'll listen, more, to your suggestions, and all that great stuff!)**


	8. no Gracie!

**Well writer's block prevented this for a while, I've been suffering for a while. What makes it worse is that, Gracie won't talk to me, and this new girl is taking over (her issues are worse than Gracie's at times!) Well, I'll do my best, I think I'll end this one soon, and the story of Maddie will take place! That is not final though! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this, and review. The people who review are my favorite. Well here we are! (I own nothing but Gracie, and my insane imagination.)**

* * *

The other pirates were busy talking, having their morning coffee, and a few were already drinking rum. Gracie and Teague came, Gracie quickly searched the room for Blackbeard and Calypso. Seeing neither, she felt satisfied, and went and got some coffee. Teague however was talking to the King. Gracie rolled her eyes when she heard Teague say "According to the code.." 'Could that man, for once in his life not worry an old rusted code, made by a couple of old crooks.'

She leaned against the wall, drinking her coffee, not even noticing that it burned her throat as it went down. Her head was pounding hard. She grimaced. She hardly ever had hangovers this bad. She closed her eyes as she tried to tune out everyone's loud yelling. It didn't help though. She squeezed them tighter, clutching her mug tightly. She opened her eye slightly as she stole a peek at Teague.

He was having what appeared to be an intense conversation over something. She guessed it was over the code, but she couldn't be sure. Teague looked more defensive than he normally did. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Clutching her mug even tighter. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." she whispered repeatedly.

"Captain O'Reilley?" The king said. Gracie peeked out of the side of her eye, she saw a very disgruntled looking Teague, and a fairly calm King. "Yes Kingy."She said slightly annoyed, with her eyes closed once again. "How did the plan go? I see that Calypso isn't back yet, but how did the rest go?" he paused. "Are you alright Captain?" Gracie, without pausing, answered quickly.

"The Plan went fine King. Ye should've known tha' it did, ye were in good hands. Me'self, Teague here, and Jones, (where ever in Davy Jones' locker he may be)" she said without realizing the irony of what she had said. "handled things quite well. The goddess is pretty pissed off as it is, so if anyone is to be in seeing her, I'd suggest not aggravating 'er more. Yes I'm fine. Got a little bit hurt las' night, but I'll be fine." She said, not looking at either of the men.

"Well I'm glad you're fine. Heard you fell off the dock." "Jones..." Gracie whispered at this. Both men smiled slightly at her automatic accusation.

"Wha' about ye? Did ye finish the plan?" Gracie asked opening her eyes suddenly. The King nodded his head.

"Plan's an easy one. We're going to use some simple spells, and bind her in her human form. We'll have to use our pirate lord pieces. It'll make lordship even more defined than its ever been." he said seriously. Gracie smiled at this and looked a little anxious. "Ye serious? So say, a lord were to die, then he'd really be damned for all eternity? Unless some idiot, were to save the son, or daughter of a bitch!" Gracie asked, her hangover gone now. The two men looked at her, not sure whether she was joking, or serious.

"Gracie, ye can't do that..." Teaguesaid slowly. The King gave her the same look.

"If ye were to do it. Ye'd ruin all of the lordships up. There couldn't be another meeting, unless he or she was brought back." the King said strictly. Gracie smiled.

"I know tha', I was jest tryin' to get me story righ'." Teague rolled his eyes. Gracie shot him a warning glance. Teague knew that she rarely ever spoke with such a heavy accent as she had just. The few times were when she was drunk, and when she was lying, severely. "So lets get this plan over alright. I want out of this hell hole fast. The sea be calling mate." she said winking to the two boys. They both nodded their heads.

"I'll start the meeting in a few minutes." The king said as he walked off, the other two lords nodded their heads. Gracie turned to Teague as he left.

"So what were you and our so great King talking about?" Gracie asked before Teague could ask how she was.

"We were talking about the code." Gracie rolled her eyes. "Knew it." Teague rolled his eyes to. "Grace. He'd like it if I could manage the code. Since I know so much about it and all." Gracie smiled.

"So yer gonna be its keeper... The great keeper of the code!" she said clearly jokingly. She swept into a fake courtesy. "All fear his power, if ye don't follow the old, and out dated guide lines, he'll have yer head!" she said. Teague started laughing. "I doubt the position allows me to do _that _much! Besides, its against the code to kill another lord..." Gracie tuned him out. As Teague was talking Blackbeard walked into the room. She stared menacingly at him. Teague stopped talking and looked, he strangely felt anger at the sight of him.

"Alright everyone, let's get this meeting over. We'll start by filling in Captain O'Reilley, Teague, and Jones. But before we start, I have an important announcement to make. In order to make this a more distinguished group. I decided that we need to meet a certain criteria. I think that, as Captain O'Reilley repeatedly points out we need to establish a code, a definite one. So in order to do so, who better to do this than the man who knows the entire code better than anyone else. Please welcome-" Gracie cut him off,

"The Keeper of the Code, Captain Andrew Teague!" Gracie said sick of the announcements being drawned out for so long. The other lords rolled their eyes at Gracie's impatientness.

"Alright, quit dragging this out! I want out of here soon, and you're not helping!" Gracie yelled over everyone's groans. A few men agreed, and others rolled their eyes. Gracie rolled her eyes at all of them. "Babies" she whispered.

"Fine. Since Captain O'Reilley wants out of here so bad, I'll hurry up. We'll bind her tomorrow in what ever human form she's in." The lords all sat down. Gracie turned her chair so that the back was against Blackbeard, and her body facing Jones. With her left foot on the edge of Jone's chair, her right leg swaying slightly. All of the lords, no matter what position, were facing the king. He continued as soon as everyone was sitting. "In order to do so, we must make sure that she is in her bed. We must take her while she is still sleeping or it will never work. Any idea's how to make sure she's still there?" he asked looking around. A few people shouted some idea's.

"Those would never work, she's immune to drugs ye idiots! And pray, tell how do you expect us to knock her out?" Blackbeard shouted loudly. Gracie smiled at Jones mischievously. She lightly tapped him with her shoe. He looked at her questioningly. "I know how we can do it." She winked. Jones was confused for a second, then his eyes widened. "No way in-" Gracie cut him off.

"I, again, have the solution." she yelled over everyone's shouts. Everyone looked at her. "And your plan is?" they shouted. "Easy, her one weakness." she stood up and started walking around the table. "It's quite easy actually, I'm surprised none of ye thought of it. The easiest way to keep a woman in bed, especially _her_. Is if she has a reason to stay." she had made her way around the table, and was behind Jones now. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry mate, ye gonna have to take one fer us. Don't get killed." She whispered the last part. Everyone agreed, and to Jones' dismay, he'd have to be the bait.

* * *

**Ok, so again, I cut it short, but I have a big formal thing to go to, and so I really need to get ready. Took me awhile to write this, and I hope its ok. Review, and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	9. Fear

**So yeah, I haven't updated in awhile for a few reasons. One is that I didn't get many reviews, so I didn't feel like it. The other being that formal thing that I was going to sucked, and I didn't want to leave you guys with all of this angst, and anti-male writings, so I took a mental health break. Last we left off Jones was going to be the bait for Calypso, he didn't seem to thrilled about it, and Gracie had just gotten over her killer hang over. Oh and Teague is the Keeper of the Code. Enjoy, and I don't own anything. Reviews are nice to.**

* * *

Jones paced nervously in the hall. He trusted Gracie, but he didn't really trust himself. He was hiding something from her, that he did not want anyone else to find out about. He pulled off his glove, and glanced at his hand; it was starting to swell, and turn a reddish color he didn't trust. Whenever he was near the Goddess it didn't hurt nearly as much as when he was with Gracie. He gulped. He pulled the glove back on, and with his other hand, rubbed the back of his neck in anguish.

He'd suffered so much because of that vile woman, yet he still loved her. It was only because of her, that he was no able to stay in this building. He leaned against the wall, and slumped down to the floor remembering the day he had met Gracie. They had so much in common. She had a lot in common with everyone he supposed. Perhaps that was why everybody wanted her. Whether to be with her, to have her, or to take care of her. She took no notice of any of the men though. She was young, and she already went through as much as most the lords here had.

_"I have no family" she stated as he sat down next to her."I have no one, I have but one friend in the world, and where in the blasted world he is, I have no clue!" she said, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her knees close to her body and placed her chin on her knees. "I hate crying ye know. I'm not normally like this either." she said turning to the man. "And don't think tha' ye can get the better o' me either! I'm upset, not stupid." she said simply. The man didn't know what to make of this young girl. She must have been only a teenager, and she suspected him of trying to hurt her! _

_"Lass, I won't be hurtin' ye, I'm not that kind of man. But tell me, what happened to make ye so upset?" he asked, trying to be nice so that she wouldn't snap at him again. A small smile appeared on her lips as she stared out to the sea. _

_"Funny I was about to ask ye the same thing. I thought ye were some angry drunken lout." He laughed, for the first time in what seemed ages to the man. She turned to him and stuck out her right hand. "Name's Gracie." he grabbed her hand, and before he could even consider kissing her hand, as a proper gentleman would, she grasped it firmly, and shook it like a man might._

_"Jones. Davy Jones." he said, she continued from there, _

_"So Jones, tell me, what were you doing, wandering these docks alone, its not a very common port ye know." he turned away from her. He didn't know how much to tell her; she seemed like she'd understand if he explained it, but then again...._

_"Why don't you go first." he said. She frowned, and turned back towards the sea._

_"Well if ye must know, I was trying to get away. It's a long story, the short version of it is this. The man who I thought I was in love with, I just caught in bed with another woman. Maybe two, I ran out to quick to see. So here I am, talking to a complete stranger, telling him everything. I have no where to go, no money, family. No one to care if I live or die. Well, that's not entirely true." she paused, thinking. "There is one person who would care, but I rarely see 'im. He's a sailor" she said explaining. Jones nodded his head. "_So there's more to the girl than meets the eye." _he thought. Gracie was staring at him. "So what about you Davy. Yer turn." He frowned. He knew that he probably shouldn't have told her, but he felt like he could trust her. So he told her everything._

_He told her how he fell in love with a woman, unlike all women that he's ever met. How she continually confused him, and how he sacrificed his mortality for her. How he hasn't been on land for ten years, and they were supposed to be together. How he had no clue that the island was now inhabited. And lastly, how she didn't show up, and that was why he was wondering the streets alone and as she put it, "an angry lout." She seemed to understand and listen._ Since then, he had been taking as much care of her, as Teague did.

Jones frowned, and stood up, he placed his hat back on. A moment later Calypso came in. "Why Davy Jones, I did not expect you here." She said, faking surprise, he knew that she knew he'd be here.

"Ah Calypso, you said that you needed to talk to me, and well here I am. Arriving at your door, waiting for you." he said taking a step closer to her. She smiled, and waved her hand towards the door.

"It is open, go on in so we can discuss some urgent matters." He opened the door for her as she went in.

------------------ Gracie and Teague.------------

"I'm bored." Gracie said suddenly. Teague up at her. He was trying to tune his guitar, and she, again, had interrupted her. He shook his head, he knew this would be the hardest part for her. Waiting for everything to be alright. It was only them in the library again. Gracie was sitting on the chair in front of him, she looked completely bored; sitting upside down in a chair, both her hands pressed against the floor so that she wouldn't fall. Her head between her hands, and her feet, desperately trying to stay on the top of the chair. Teague chuckled slightly, and focused back on his guitar before he started responded.

"Why don't you practice reading or something Gracie?" he suggested, trying to make his guitar sound just right. She grumbled.

"Yer no fun. Hey, where's the rum at" She asked suddenly. Teague shook his head, still focused on his guitar.

"Gracie, ye can't drink, ye need to be sober for tonight." Gracie frowned.

"Alright let's talk strategy. Wot are we gonna do tomorrow, or when ever we're allowed to leave this gods forsaken place." It was Teague's turn to frown. Sure he didn't like land anymore than she did, but he didn't like her talking about the head quarters like that. He sighed, and kept playing with his guitar, trying to calm down.

"Well what do we need to exactly talk about now?" he said smiling slightly, regardless of his efforts not to.

"That's the point Andrew, what are we gonna do? Where's our next destination? I was thinking India!" She stood up in front of him, and held her hands out. "Lots of money, gold, treasure, and fine silks." She said as if dreaming. Teague shook his head.

"No." he stated. Gracie frowned and pouted her lip out.

"Why not?" she asked like a child.

"Grace, its not safe, the East India Trading company controls that entire place, it's to far away too. Why not somewhere safer? Like the Caribbean." Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Tha' be the point Andrew. A little excitement in our dull pirate lives! Teague" she got down eye level at him. "we need to do this. I've never been anywhere but the Atlantic, and a small part of the Caribbean. You've been all over the world. Its not fair. Don't you remember wot it was like to-" Teague cut her off.

"Fine Grace we'll go." he smiled at her, but his wasn't half the size of hers. She threw her arms around him, in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said happily. She released him from her hug. Teague quickly readjusted his hat, and started playing his guitar. Gracie smiled. "How many hours until the plan?" she asked staring at him play the guitar.

"A few." he said, absorbed in the music. Gracie stifled a yawn, unnoticed by Teague. She sat down at his feet, and layed her head against the side of the closed her eyes slowly. After a few minutes the song ended. Teague closed his eyes, he hadn't been able to play a full song in a while. He felt satisfied, he loved playing this song especially. It reminded him of Gracie. So young, yet so determined. He opened his eyes, and turned to set his guitar next to him. It bumped something long before it touched the ground though. He looked, Gracie was asleep on the floor still leaning against his chair. He smiled.

"Wot was tha' fer?" she asked. Teague laughed slightly.

"Sorry Grace, didn't see ye there." Gracie sat up, and stretched her arms out, as Teague carefully set his guitar on his other side. Gracie rubbed a spot on her head.

"Tha' hurt ye know. Ye could probably take someone out with that thing." she said simply as she stared at the guitar. Teague started laughing. She looked at him. "I like that song. Why'd ye stop playing?" she said, as she stood up, and pushed him over, and sat down in the chair with him. Teague, slightly squished replied.

"The song had an ending Gracie. Just like everything else." Gracie frowned.

"Not everything has an ending mate. Piracy. Now that's something that will never end." he sighed.

"Grace, just in case something happens to us tonight-" Gracie cut him off.

"Nothing is going to happen Teague. Everyone will be fine. At the worst, at least we'll be fine.." She said sternly. He sighed.

"Grace, this is the most dangerous thing that any pirate will ever have to do, we're going against the _sea goddess_ herself; and you're not at all worried?" Gracie said nothing, she just looked at her shoes. After a few minutes she responded with a whisper.

"Teague, o' course I'm scared. I just don't like to be. Makes me feel weak. I know tha' someone will probably die, we all will if something goes wrong, if the slightest thing goes wrong. An' I know tha' she'll come after me first." Teague, didn't know what to say, he just stared at his companion for so long, wondering if this would be the last time that he would see her. She stared at her shoes. "Teague, I never liked being scared, I always hated it, but it seems like someone was already there to try to scare me." She looked down, Teague didn't know what to say.

* * *

**OK, I know you hate me, I wanted a long chapter because I hadn't updated in a while, but it was getting to long! What will Teague say to Gracie? Will Jones' secret be revealed? Will I be as theatrical in the next chapter, and when will I end it? Find out these answers, maybe more, or less, in the next chapter.**

**Hoped you enjoyed, and please, for the sake of a none lame ending, review will you?**


	10. Goodbyes

**Alright, this was pretty hard to write, I didn't do any thinking over the week. Terrible, I know. Someone asked me a question about Teague in a review. Yes, he is cute, well in my mind, or story he is. Imagine a cleaner, Jack, a few differences, I think he has more muscles than him to. Well, review, and enjoy! (I own nothing but Gracie, and my twisted imagination.)**

* * *

Calypso woke up suddenly, feeling very strange, she tried to lift her hand to her head, her arm wouldn't move. Her body was binded with a thick layer of rope. She snarled a bit, and tried to break it.

"She's awake!" she heard someone yell. She looked up, all of the lords, their crew's and other pirates were around, holding rope, or other things. She saw Gracie talking to Jones. She snarled more. Gracie looked at her, and smiled. she walked over, tightening the rope as she walked, so that there was on slack. She smiled at her.

"What is going on?" Calypso asked angrily. Gracie smiled.

"Why you haven't figured it out? We're binding you in one form. So I hope you like looking like this, because this is how you'll look forever." She leaned in, and whispered to the goddess. "I told you that I'd get revenge on ye. I warned ye, but obviously you didn't believe me. Perhaps you'll treat Davy right." Calypso cut her off before she could continue.

"Do not call him that Grace!" Gracie laughed.

"Well, to late, already did. See you later sea witch."

The next thing Gracie knew, Calypso was attacking her. The rope was still tightly binding her, but she still had her powers. Crabs, from the sea were attacking Gracie. She didn't panic though, she just kicked Calypso and all the crabs stopped. Both woman were very anger, filled with hatred. Jones walked over to Calypso, feeling slightly guilty. He quickly reminded himself of all the wrongs she had done him, and felt better. He pushed her hair away from her ear, and whispered something into her ear that none of the other lords could hear.

"Calypso, I bind ye in yer human form." he paused, and added one more thing. "I still love thee, and I always will, maybe when you calm down, we can be together at last." She said nothing, her face blank. Jones, sighed feeling sadness overwhelm him for a moment at her none response. He quickly set the items on fire, and backed away. Calypso felt sick, she knew she had only seconds until her powers would be gone. She muttered a few quick spells. One being that she'd have some of her powers left, another, that she'd remember all of this. Every detail, every face, so that she could one day get revenge. She looked at Gracie, her powers fading.

"Ekdikisi." The Goddess muttered before she passed shrugged her shoulders unsure of what the Goddess had just said, not even knowing what language she was speaking.

All the pirates cheered at their victory, everyone dropping their ropes, once they saw their king had done so. Gracie ran over to Teague and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around in a hug. Gracie laughing. He set her down after a few spins.

"Told you everything would be fine Andrew!" she said her arms still wrapped around him. He laughed, and decided to let her get away with calling him by his first name for once.

"Aye ye were right Grace. Ye always are I suppose." She smiled.

"India right? Then the rest o' the seven sea's and beyond?" She asked excitedly. He laughed, and ruffled her hair to her dismay. She pouted her lip out. "Not funny." she said quietly.

"Aye Grace, India, and the whole world will be ours." She smiled.

No one noticed Jones though. He just stood there for a moment, not saying anything. He walked over to the King, and told him he was getting ready to leave, and he'd move the Goddess's body. As he carefully set her body down on her bed, his crew were running around, slightly drunk already, preparing the ship to leave. All of a sudden he heard someone shout his name. He turned around and saw Gracie running up to him.

She hugged him. "Did ye seriously think tha' ye could get away without a goodbye? Keep in touch Davy." She said winking. He laughed heartily.

"Aye Grace I will." Teague walked up. "An Captain Teague." He looked at him.

"Yes Captain Jones?"

"Keep her safe. Please." Teague nodded his head.

"Of course." The two men shook hands. Gracie stared at them.

"Ye both don't need to keep tabs on me ye know? I'm a big girl, and a pirate. Besides, what kind of trouble could I get in? Its not like, I'm gonna drop dead!" The two men rolled their eyes. Gracie looked at one, then the other. "I just realized. Yer both taller than me. By a good few inches." She pouted her lip out, and tried to stand on her tip toes. The two men laughed at her sudden realization.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now, I'll update, hopefully a lot next week, but I have a life remember! There is some serious foreshadowing in this chapter, and I wanted a happy-ish ending. By the way, that weird word Calypso said, means "revenge" in Greek, according to an online translator at least. **

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	11. Undeserving

**Alright, short chapter, not much idea's came, I'll try better next time. Like I said way earlier though, short attention span, and the inability to stick to something makes this hard to write. I have so many other idea's, so everyday I struggle not to write those, instead of this. As always, I own nothing but crazy Gracie, and my crazy imagination. Hope you enjoy, and please review! (Filler chapter, basically lots of fluff.)**

* * *

_"You think that I'm doing this for attention?" She said through gritted teeth, half whispering._

_"Why yes Gracie I do. All the fighting, yelling, and arguing. You're obviously starting to accept what you really are, and you're not happy about it." The cruel woman stated._

_"Oh ya, and what exactly am I? Gracie asked._

_"Easy, an orphan, a bastard to be exact. An unwanted child, and a dead weight to the world. Nobody cares if you live or die, and you've obviously just realized this." Gracie, was shaking with anger at this point. _

_"It's true. None of the other children would care either. As a matter of fact, they'd probably be happy if you died. They'd have your share of everything, and they wouldn't have to deal with your temper anymore. So go on, do your work, like a good little bastard. Let's not be anymore of a disappointment to the world." Gracie said nothing, she only bit her lip. She turned, without another word to the woman. She went straight to her room._

Her _room. She was the only person who didn't have to share. The other kid's had tripled their living quarters, just so they wouldn't have to share with her. Nobody could put up with her. Even with outcasts, she was alone. She used to have three roommates, like everybody else, but when the oldest got married, and adopted; she stopped talking to Gracie. That was a turning point for her. She stopped trying to be nice to everyone. She hated everyone here, and they all knew it. The other children were terrified of her. Gracie didn't know why though. So she lost her temper a few times, its not like anybody suffered permanent damage. Sure a kid or two had ran out, and still had nightmares, but they'd be fine in a few years._

Gracie sighed in her sleep and turned over. Teague stared at her, she had fell asleep a few hours ago, and had been tossing and turning all night. He sighed too. He knew that he had to get to sleep soon, but he was over exhausted. He rested his chin in his hand, leaning forward a bit. He watched her for a few minutes, and decided that it was getting weird, and boring. He sighed and went to the deck.

He tapped whoever was steering the ship, to relive them of their duties. The man happily left, not needing a reason to leave, and go to sleep at the late hour. Teague placed his hands in his familiar positions. It was like dancing he thought. Took a lot of practice, but once you got the hang of it, a piece of cake. He smiled as he remembered the first time he danced with Gracie.

She wasn't very good. Not at all, but she tried. Teague had to whisper her all the steps, but she didn't seem to mind. She laughed a little whenever he'd spin her around.

Teague shook his head. He knew he had to get her out of his head. She'd never feel the same way about him as he did towards her. She was a free spirit, much like himself, only more so somehow. He wasn't even sure if she could love. He sighed again, of course she could. She just couldn't love him. She did love someone though. Even if she didn't want to admit it. He wasn't at all worthy of her either; he would never treat her right. Blackbeard was rumored to have a few wives, most were rumored to be dead, by his hand.

Teague focused on the sea, unable to bear the thought of what Blackbeard would do to her if he ever got the chance. At least she had the wit to treat him the way he deserved to be treated. Like filth. Teague gripped the wheel tighter. Its not like he hadn't thought of killing the man before, he just needed a reason. How could he explain to Gracie that he killed Blackbeard because of the way he treats her, would treat her, and has treated her? She wouldn't understand. Or she'd understand to much. He sighed, and started humming an old shanty.

Before he knew it, it was light out. He left the wheel for a moment, to wake Gracie. When she came in she muttered a word. "Andrew." He smiled slightly.

* * *

**OK, so very fluffy, yes I know, but I had no other idea's alright. Its short to, but I wanted a little bit of past, and some of Teague's true feelings revealed. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, review, and share!**


	12. Still undeserving

**So I've been having some serious writer's block. I'm actually thinking about ending one of my other stories, but don't worry this one will keep going. It's the only one that attracts any attention. If you like this story you may like my other ones too! Check them out, and review, please! Well here we go. (I own nothing, but Gracie, and my insane imagination.) Enjoy, and review!**

**Gracie, and Teague have reached India, their ship is docked, and they have just stepped foot on the dock.**

* * *

Gracie couldn't tell how she felt. She was annoyed that they had reached here so quickly, she wished she could have been on the sea for a little longer. She supposed she should be grateful that Calypso didn't try anything, but then again, she couldn't, not while she was powerless. At the same time, she was excited, she was in a whole new world. A land a riches, and everything seemed different. Even The docks, and ships looked different. She glanced at Teague, he was giving orders to the crew. They were to be here for two-weeks. Exactly. By the end of the day in a fortnight, they were leaving. He turned to her.

"Well where to Miss Loophole?" he said teasingly. She shook her head. It didn't seem like he'd be dropping the nick-name anytime soon.

"Easy Mister Keeper-of-the-Code. Tavern." he laughed. and shook his head.

"Alright, but just to let ye know, I don't know their native tongue, so ordering might prove to be difficult." She shrugged her shoulders as they walked, arm in arm towards a tavern, that appeared to speak English. After awhile Gracie was getting impatient.

"What about this one?" She asked. Teague looked at it, then her again.

"Are ye mad? This isn't even a tavern!" Gracie stuck out her lip in annoyance.

"And how would ye know! Ye said ye don't speak the bloody language!"

"Yes, but I can see!" he grabbed her, and pulled her to where he was standing. He pointed to the sign. It had a poor drawing of an animal with a knife to its head. Gracie said nothing.

"Fine smarty pants. Just find a tavern. We'll worry about speaking later." He shook his head, and within a few minutes he had found one that looked promising.

When they got inside, Gracie smiled slightly. It was a tavern how she was used to it. Small fights, loud yelling, and alcohol all around! Teague led her to a empty, but small table. A girl walked by. She obviously worked here because of she was carrying a tray of drinks. Gracie looked at Teague, then her again. Teague was staring at her. She had to admit, the girl was probably a lot better looking than what he was used to. Especially since the only girls he saw were his mom, whores, and herself. She looked at Teague waiting for her to do something. The girl was at a table, delivering drinks.

"Well. Go get her!" Gracie said. He shook his head.

"Doubt she speaks English Grace." She shook her head. With her back to the girl, and Teague busy gawking at her, Gracie put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Loudly. She smiled at her self. Teague quickly looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly angered. She shrugged her shoulders. The girl was next to the table. She said something, what though Gracie was unsure of. She decided to mess with Teague more, as the girl was busy staring at Teague, slightly angered. Gracie knew that she was flattered though.

"Um, excuse me ma'am. Please ignore my rude friend here." She looked at Gracie. Then Teague. "Aye, you speak English?" she asked, clearly smiling. The girl nodded her head. Gracie smiled then. "Alight Andrew, told ye it'd be a piece of cake. Got any rum?" She asked. The girl looked at Gracie and Teague questioningly.

"Yes. You're a pirate aren't you? Both of you." She said, speaking perfect English. Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on who's asking." Teague, who had finally found his voice spoke.

"Sorry about my friend. We're not looking for trouble, just a few drinks." The girl nodded her head, and said that she'd be right back. Gracie and Teague looked at each other. Teague spoke first.

"Are you absolutely insane Gracie?" He scowled quietly, Gracie cut him off before he could continue though.

"Ah Andrew lighten up. She seemed pretty flattered. And besides, what was that crap back there?" she asked annoyed. Teague raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmed down now. What could he have said that could have angered her? Gracie looked at him, as if it were so obvious.

"We're only here for a few drinks? Mate, I like this place, and I absolutely refuse to go from tavern to tavern, to only have a 'few drinks'" Teague laughed, the waitress came back with their drinks after he had finished. Gracie grabbed a cup and raised it.

"Thanks mate" She said as she took a large drink from it.

"Can I sit down?" the waitress asked hesitantly. Gracie nodded her head, as Teague began to protest. He didn't trust her quite. She could be working for the Navy, or the East India Trading Company. She could be anyone. The waitress sat down anyways. "So what's it like?" she asked. Gracie looked at her questioningly before she continued. "What's it like to be a pirate?" she whispered. Gracie nodded her head.

"Aye, that's what ye meant. Teague, ye better handle this. I think I know that man over there, and if he be who I think he is. He owes me some money." she roughly shoved the chair away from the table and walked off, with her, and Teague's drink. She winked at Teague as she passed. He shook her head. The waitress was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Look lass, not ter be rude, but I don't know much about ye. Have to be careful ye know. Could be a spy." he said with a slight smile. A waitress walked by carring drinks, he leaned back, and swiped one off the tray without her noticing. The waitress looked at Teague.

"Fair enough. My name is Selina." Selina started talking to Teague, they talked about everything. Teague told her what it was like to be a pirate; and Selina told him how at times she wished she could just leave India, to somewhere more exciting. Meanwhile, Gracie watched, laughing to herself. She knew Teague deserved someone better than herself, and this girl seemed pretty nice. She sighed. Of course she wished at times that she could be prettier. More civilized. She knew that she could never be though.

She didn't think she was good enough for him. She was too tangled in a too many messes. Her head was wanted to badly by to many people. Of course Teague could handle herself, but she just didn't like him the same way. She was almost positive. Almost. Sure there were the times when they'd be working together and she'd slip, and he'd catch her, her face would blush as she's apologize. He knew her so well. Better than anyone and he cared for her. Not her body, her navieness, how much she could work. He cared for her, her feelings, and her as a person. That was more than anyone had ever cared for her. That was what she loved most about Teague. But she knew they couldn't be together. She sighed.

* * *

**So yes, its a little sad, Gracie's feelings are revealed a little. I'm thinking of skipping even more time next time, the story is coming to its end, so sad; that doesn't mean that you should stop telling your friends about it though! I need reviews, as Gracie needs rum! Hey, I made a funny... Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	13. Ignoring is just the beginning

**Well, I couldn't update for awhile because finals and all that stuff, I'm trying to keep up though, I'm just not doing so well. Well as usual I own nothing, except Gracie who is owned by my crazy imagination that gets me in trouble once in awhile! Enjoy, and please share with your friends! Review please, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gracie smiled. Selina and Teague had been practically inseparable. It was funny really, they talked all the time; about everything, and nothing.

Selina wasn't too bad, Gracie had decided. She was very nice, and of course she liked it when Selina would talk back to Teague. She got along with Selina just fine, but Gracie didn't like her, because she was jealous. Not only of her looks, Gracie had gotten over that and over the fact that she was with Teague. It was the simple fact that she had a good life. Parents and friends who cared for her; and a real home. A home on land, not that Gracie liked land all that much, but she sometimes wished that she had a place where she could go once in awhile besides an inn, or a tavern. The simple fact that she had everything that Graice didn't, and more was what bugged Gracie.

Selina walked towards Gracie. She had been acting different lately. Seemed more sea sick than normal for her. Gracie felt kind of bad for her, not being used to the rocking of a ship.

"Gracie, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked politely. Gracie nodded her head and led her to under the stairs; it wasn't the ideal hiding place, but on a pirate ship, it was one of the best things one could hope for.

"Wot's the matter Selina? Ye and Teague have a row?" She asked barely interested. She was of course, but didn't show any interest. After all Gracie had a reputation to maintain. Selina took a deep breathe in.

"When do we make port next?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. Gracie noticed that she had completely avoided her question.

"Two days. Why, yer not planning on leaving Andrew are ye? I won't stop ye, but I don't think that be the best of idea's." Gracie stared through the stairs, at the sea, wishing it was as friendly, and calm as it looked. She knew it wasn't though, but she wished it could be.

"No, its not like that at all Gracie. I need to see a doctor, I think I'm pregnant." Gracie whipped her head around suddenly at her. She stared at Selina, this girl whom she had barley known for four months. Whom Teague had barely known for three months, was pregnant!

"Ye haven't told Teague yet have ye." Gracie stated. Selina shook her head. 'Of course not' Gracie thought to her self. 'He's a pirate, he may leave her. Would he leave her? He certainly didn't seem like the type. But then again' Gracie's thoughts trailed off.

"Alright, we'll get to port early. I'll take ye to the doctor; leave Andrew to me, we'll tell him after we're sure." Gracie said coming back. Selina nodded her head.

Gracie realized how weak she seemed at the moment. Normally she was so strong; almost enough to be a pirate. Almost. She did threaten Teague with that frying pan the other day. Gracie smiled at her.

"It'll be fine. We'll get ye to port tonight. I happen to know one close by." She winked at Selina and left her under the stairs.

Within two minutes, the ship had changed course. Gracie's excuse to Teauge was that she and Selina needed to spend some girl time alone and get some shopping done, and that couldn't be done on a ship, because what they needed wasn't to be found on the ship. Teague let them go, knowing that if he needed to know what they were really doing they'd tell him. Besides, being girls, they could be shopping for anything.

--------------------------------- A few hours after Gracie and Selina had came to port. They are now returning to the ship.--------

"How will I tell him?" Selina asked, her hands on her stomach. It was dark out, and Gracie had boughten some food for the two of them. The doctor had confirmed that Selina was indeed pregnant. He had also wanted to see if Gracie was, or if she was sick, because of her too skinny body.

Gracie smiled. "Just tell him. Be completely blunt about it. Just say it!" she smiled at her friend. Selina returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll try. Thank you so much Grace. For everything. I don't know how I'd do this without you. Not only taking me, and helping me, but buying me some clothes. I never even thought about how I'd need them." Gracie waved her hand dismissively.

"It was nothing. Really. Let's just focus on the baby." Selina nodded her head.

"Your right. I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl." Selina asked taking the last bit of her food. Gracie laughed. They were near the ship now, a figure standing at the docks. Pacing back and forth. The girl's could make out the outline of Teague's feathered hat.

"I was talking about that baby." Gracie said pointing to Teague. Selina giggled. Teague ran up to them before she could reply however. He hugged both girls tightly, and kissed Selina on the cheek.

"I was getting worried. Thought I'd have to check the bars and inns to see if Gracie had rubbed off on you." Teague said half joking. He was getting ready to do such thing, and check various other places. Selina laughed, thinking it was all a joke. Gracie frowned though.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Not as bad as ye used to be at least." It was Teague's turn to frown.

"Anyways." Gracie said continuing. "Andrew, Selina here needs to tell you something, I'll be right over here. Right there." she said pointing to a near by spot that was just far enough to give the two privacy, but close enough that she could still hear them talk." Gracie walked over, and sat on top of a barrel. However the barrel must have either been extremely old, or rather weak for the lid broke, and Gracie fell through. Teague shook his head chuckling quietly.

"Teague. Um, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you'll take it though." Selina started. Teague just smiled, and held both her hands to reassure her. He kissed her on top of her forehead to help reassure. Selina started mumbling, and rambling off about how hard this was, and how she wasn't sure how he'd take it. Gracie rolled her eyes. She had to do everything around here for Teague and Selina.

"Just spit it out already! Or I bloody will!" Gracie yelled, holding up her arms staring at the two. She rolled her eyes again, and started to try to pry herself out of the barrel again. Selina smiled.

"She's right. Ok, I'm. Your. We..." Gracie rolled her eyes, her patience running thinner with each lame attempt to try to start to tell Teague.

"She's pregnant. Your gonna be a father, and ye two are gonna have a baby!" she yelled, using all of Selina's starts, trying to prove to her how easy it was to tell someone such a thing. Even though she had never been pregnant herself. Teague looked at Selina. She smiled. He smiled bigger.

"That's great! I mean, yer alright with it aren't you?" he asked happily. He'd be a father soon, have a legacy of his own to pass his piracy onto. Selina nodded her head.

"I think it's great. I was just worried how you'd take-" Teague cut her off by kissing her on the lips. He smiled at her. Gracie shook her head.

She was happy for the couple. She only wished she could get out of this barrel. Teague started to lead Selina to the ship, talking about names and such. Gracie watched for a second before she realized they had forgotten her. Normally she would have just yelled to get their attention, but this wasn't normal.

Teague never forgot her before. Suddenly she realized that everything would begin to change. She felt slightly saddened by this, realizing that her best friend would be even busier, being a father. The soon-to-be-parents walked up to the ship Their outlines fading. Gracie looked down, realizing that being stuck in a barrel was just the beginning. She wiggled once more in attempt to free herself. It didn't work though.

Suddenly the bucket broke, and she fell, water having been in the bucket, she was now soaked.

For the first time in years, she felt like she would start crying. The feeling was worst than when she was with Teague, when they were in the Brethren court. And because no one was around, and the ship wouldn't be leaving until morning. She allowed a few tears to slip. She didn't wipe them away. And she didn't stand up. She sat in that puddle of water like she had the first time she had met Teague, and cried. She didn't even know why she was crying. But she was.

She pulled her knees close to her, and for the first time in years, she felt completely alone in the world. Gracie thought about leaving, and not going back on the ship but knowing Teague, he wouldn't leave without her.

That was the only rule he'd bend. He would never leave without Selina or Gracie. 'It used to be just you' a part of her thought. 'He just left you now. He may not even realize that you're gone for awhile, and by the time he does. You could be long gone.' Another part of her thought.

She'd go back though. She'd get off at Tortuga, and find a ship, and that'd be it. She leaned against the side of the wall. She'd probably have to have her old first mate again. The bloody idiot. For some reason, Gracie felt as if things would start getting worse from here on.

* * *

**Alright there it is. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get back in my old regular updating habits, but no promises! You know, some review would help. I love reviews!**


	14. Talk to me

**I'm trying to get back into my old habits, but I'm having some trouble with the usual problem; yes writers block. Last we left off, Gracie is thinking of leaving Teague because she realized that he no longer needs, or cares about her (she thinks.) Review for all sake! Oh and hope you enjoy! (I own nothing, except Gracie, and this crazy plot.)

* * *

**

"Gracie. Gracie! Grace!" Teague yelled for the hundreth time to get Gracie's attention. She finaly snaped her head around, and away from the sea.

She still had her arms crossed and leaned on the railing though.

"Yes?" she said. Teague almost sighed. He pulled his hat off and wiped his forehead off. He was confused. Ever since he had found out that Selina was pregnant, Gracie had been acting weird. As if something wasn't right with her. Teague put his had back on, and decided that he'd just ask her.

"Gracie what's the matter with ye? Ye've been acting funny for awhile now. Is anything buggin ye?" He asked worried about one of his closest friends. Gracie looked away, and back towards sea. She started humming softly; thinking of the best way to put this. Teague waiting patiently, and leaned against the railing, staring at the other side of the ship, at the sea also. Selina was taking a nap; which was good Teague had decided.

Selina had seemed so fragile these days, he was getting worried, and had wanted to stay on land for her pregnancy, but she wouldn't have it. She said it wasn't fair to everyone else. So they'd make a quick stop at Ship Wreck Cove, pick up some supplies, and be off to the New world where Selina would give birth to the little boy or girl.

"How long till we're at Ship Wreck Cove Teague?" Gracie finally asked. She almost whispered the question, she spoke so softly. Teague lifted an eyebrow, wondering why she had completely avoided his question.

"We should arrive around tomorrow afternoon if the weather stays as nice. So what's buggin ye Grace?" He answered, but not giving up on his attempt to find out what was the matter with her. She only shook her head.

"Nuthin'." she said. Teague looked at her, Gracie knowing that he would only ask again, kept talking. "I'm just trying to imagine a little kid running around the ship. Ye know? Can't see it." she paused as she took a deep breath in and let it out. Teague knew exactly how she felt with the idea of a kid running around. He wasn't sure how he'd feel being a father. Sure he was excited, but he was also nervous. He didn't know how to be a dad.

"It'll be fine Grace, nothing's gonna change. Well, except for a little boy or girl running around the ship." He grinned proudly. Gracie nodded her head.

"Something tells me that ye wanted to tell something Teague." Gracie said. She wasn't positive if he had anything else to say but she had hoped. She wanted out of this situation so badly. She needed a change,; she thought that exploring the world more would help, but she was wrong. That only made things worse. Teague moved his hand up to his head, and moved his hair around a little. He didn't know how she knew, but he might as well spit it out he had decided.

"Alright Grace." he smiled. "I was wondering what you thought of this." he smiled and fished something out of his pocket. He opened his hand for her. In there was a ring, a beautiful diamond ring. Gracie picked it up with trembling fingers and looked at it. It was beautiful, sparkling in every which way.

"It's beautiful." she stated. "Who's it for?" As soon as she said the words, she instantly regretted them. Teague took the ring back, and smiled. He looked at it for another second before putting it back in his pocket.

"Selina of course." He smiled. "I'm going to propose to her soon. I wanted your opinion on the ring though." Gracie didn't know what to say, she stared back out at the sea, focusing on the horizon.

"Its beautiful Teague. She'll love it, I'm happy for you. Really." she said not looking at him. Teague didn't buy it though. He sighed, and leaned against the railing next to Gracie. He tried to figure out what to say to cheer her up. Nothing came to mind. So they just stood there staring at the horizon, not saying anything, wishing they knew what they could do to make things better. Gracie sighed heavily. Finally Teague spoke.

"Grace, ye remember when ye decided that ye were gonna join me on the account?" she didn't say anything, so Teague decided to just continue. "Ye were seventeen. It were five years ago. Ye decided that ye were sick of everyone in your life leaving for the seas while we left you alone on land." Teague was referring to Edward, Jones, and himself. All three of them were pirates, and Gracie was just a simple girl with barely enough money to live off of. Teague paused remembering that day. He chuckled slightly as he continued.

"Ye came up to me as I was gettin ready to leave. Ye said that if I didn't let ye join, then ye'd join another ship, whether it be Jones or Edward. Ye were so determined, that I knew that this would be the best way to keep ye under my eye. Ye seemed so young at the time Grace, so fragile; yet ye were so determined, and spirited. Ye did well for a girl, a pirate at that Grace. An' now look at ye'! Yer one of the best pirates I know Grace. Ever since ye decided tha' ye were gonna be a pirate." he paused, trying to find the best words to describe her, and their relationship. "Well I dunt know what I'd do without ye. Yer one of my best, and closest friends. Seems tha' we're inseparable. Even for those few months tha' ye were on yer on ship. I'd knew ye'd do fine, and ye did." he paused, looking at her and smiling. She sighed and turned to him.

"Alright Teague. Ye didn't have to go all soft on me, I'll tell ye." She sighed heavily again and turned back to the sea; folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the rail; resuming her postion for only a second.

"What are you going to tell Teague?" Selina said as she came over. She kissed Teague on the cheek, and he placed an arm around her waist. "Morning Andrew, Grace. What's going on?" She asked nicely. Gracie sighed again. It wasn't Selina

"I'll tell you both tomorrow when we reach port. In the mean time, Teague here needs to tell you something." Gracie said as she walked off leaving Teague and Selina highly confused. Selina turned to Teague and smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me Andrew?" she asked. Teague opened his mouth, but then stopped. Gracie hadn't called him Andrew since Selina had revealed that she was pregnant.

* * *

**Well there it is, sorry took so long, I had it all typed earlier, but it didn't save. Anyways, what did you guys think? Was it obvious that Gracie's been slightly depressed? I couldn't tell, and I wrote it, so that doesn't help at all... Hope you liked it, and any suggestions how Gracie should break the news to Teague? Well I hoped you enjoyed, (review, and share please!)**


	15. Here goes nothing

**Sorry this took so long. Usual reasons. Ok, last we left off, Gracie is getting ready to tell Teague and Selina. Teague had propsoed, Gracie is leaving, and yes, she is very much depressed. She's not that little Miss Smart-alec that she started off to be. Well anyhow review, enjoy, share, and I wish I owned it all, but I don't (so sad!)**

* * *

It had almost become inbearable. If it was bad before, it was just plain awful now! Ever since he had proposed, it was just. Well yuck! It didn't matter though, this would be the last night at least. After tommorrow, she wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. So now she just had to find a way to tell him, and Selina. That wouldn't be easy, not at all.

Gracie sighed, and rested her head on her arms. Lately she seemed to be hanging out on the ships side more often, whistling or humming the calling song. Softly though, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, unless they were right next to her and listening; very carefully. Gracie lifted her head and stared out at the horizon.

It was beautiful. The horizon was everything perfect and safe that she wanted. It was the world that she never had. It was far from everything, untouched and unreachable. When the sunset and rose, those were her favorite times. The sun would set it off perfectly, its light radienting perfectly. However, it was pitch black dark out right now, the sky blening in with the sea, even more than normal. Making it all th emore wonderful for Gracie. As if reminding her the possiblitites had no limit. Even when a storm was coming, she loved it. The way the horizon warned sailors what was coming. She sighed and left the ships rail. With one last glance at the sea, she went to Teague's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Selina's voice. Gracie sighed, and walked in. Selina was leaning against the wall, on the bed. Her hands were resting on the bump on her stomach. Teague was sitting in a chair, at a desk, mapping out their course no doubt. Gracie smiled at the two. Teague looked away from his work and faced her. Both of them smiled, and Gracie gave a weak one in return. Teague pushed his chair away from the desk, creating a loud scraping noise. Gracie took a deep breath in, and realesed it slowly.

"Guys, I need ter talk to ye about something, and I've already made my mind up, so don't try to change it!" she said, feeling more nervous as she talked. The color flowing to her cheeks, as it always had whenever she got nervous of talking and her voice went slightly more high-pitched.

Teague just smiled, at her, and sat on the bed next to Selina before he replied. "Don't worry Grace, we'll listen, whatever it is, we can handle it." He smiled again, reassuring her. Teague wondered what was wrong with her, thinking brieftly that she may have been pregnant too. That would cause a very sevre problem if that were the case; but he doubted it...

"Ok, you guys." she took a breath and decided that there was no use in beating around the bush, and she might as well spit it out. "I'm leaving the ship; I'm going to get my own; my own crew and all. It'll be fine, and don't try to change my mind either, I'm set on this, and you guys would only be wasting your breath and time on trying to change my mind. I'm stubborn rememeber." she said this while speaking faster as she went, the last statement was said more to herself than anything. No one said anything for a moment, finally Selina broke the silence.

"Grace, you can't leave, we need you here, and if you leave you won't be able to see the baby be born." Selina said explaining, Teague shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Selina, that won't work, once she makes up her mind, ye'd have a better chance at going to Davy Jones' Locker and back." he shook his head, and turned his attention to Gracie. "Are ye sure Grace, ye don't have to go." he said, his eyes almost pleading for her to stay. Gracie shook her head.

"I'm leaving tommorow night, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It's important, to me. I-" she trailed off, lost for words. "I guess it's time for me to find myself. Ye know, maybe find out who my bastard parents are." she gave a feeble smile. Teague shook his head.

"If that's what ye want Grace. I won't stop ye, but I really wish ye wouldn't do this." he said, the sorrow in his voice apparent. Gracie smiled softly again.

"Its exactly what I want. I'm a big girl Teague, I can take care of myself, and take on the big bad world. It's time that I finally get out there, and figure out who I am, and stuff." Gracie said, still unsure of herself. Gracie knew she wanted to leave, but she wasn't sure why, besides of the Teague Selina situation. Teague sighed.

"Alright, when are you leaving?" Teague asked, not looking at her, his upsetness too much to look at her; the woman he once loved. Gracie, was looking at the map on the desk that Teague was examining. She paid extra attention to it, as if it were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen before. Gracie didn't realize how close they were to land. They'd be there in a few hours. Gracie sighed, still looking at the map speaking.

"Soon. As soon as we reach land..." Suddenly a bell rang throughout the ship. A loud clanging noise that would have been much more annoying if Gracie had been above and on the deck. Down here it wasn't annoying. It seemed almost omminous to her. It reminded her of an old tale. How when you die, you hear a bell, a loud clanging bell to tell you it was time to go to Davy Jones' Locker. Gracie forced the tears back before they came. She closed her eyes for a second, blinking one lone tear back. She rubbed her eye, pretending to have something in it. Teague broke the silence.

"I guess that'd be now then." he stated sadly. Gracie heard Selina get to her feet.

"But you can't leave!" Selina went over and grabbed Gracie's hand into her own in a desperate attempt to remind Gracie how close they were. "Gracie, we need you! Please don't leave." Selina said, choking back the tears, unable to find words to describe her feelings for the only female friend she had on a ship full of men. Gracie smiled.

"Selina, you'll be fine. Teague'll take good care of ye, and ye need to watch him." She lifted her friends chin so that they were facing each other. "He's been known to get himself in a lot of rough patches, and he'll need someone to watch him. Yer going to be his wife soon, even if ye weren't I wouldn't trust anyone else but you to watch him for me." Gracie smiled, and Selina returned it, and gave Gracie an unexpected hug. Gracie returned the hug, not sure when she'd see her only female friend again. Finally, they stopped hugging. Teague was leaning against the wall, staring at the two women with mixed feelings. Gracie smiled. Teague returned a small one back, not sure what to do.

He had known Gracie for half of her life, and here she was leaving. He had once loved her, so much, and would have done anything for her. But now. Now he wasn't sure how he felt. He loved Selina, but Gracie was his first love; the one you never truely get over. He walked over to Gracie, slowly taking his time in each step. He smiled when he reached her.

"So tell me Grace" he started, keeping control over most his emotions, but not fully. His eyes still showed the hurt, and upsetness he felt. Gracie, knowing how to read him best, saw the tears so desperatly fighting to stay unseen. "Who's going to take care of you?" he asked. Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

For some reason, she wanted to hurt Teague, and remind him that this wouldn't be the first time she would have to take care of herself. But she couldn't do that. However it was the truth. All those times being left on land, waiting for him to return, or Davy, then lastly Edward. Each having hurt her differently, a different knife and scar for each. Gracie, being as nice as possible, without crying replied. "Never had trouble before mate." she smiled. "Sides, worse come to worse, I'll find a nice looking fellow, and settle down." All three laughed lightly at this. Gracie smiled, being serious agian. "I'll be fine Teague." Caught on surprise again, Teague hugged her tightly. Gracie hugged him back, a little startled.

She closed her eyes reminding herself that he was to be getting married soon, and it made no sense for her to feel this way. But she couldn't help it. How he held her close, and how she felt as if she never wanted to let go. His warm coat and the way his arms wrapped around her. Gracie felt another tear slip. Then another. More threatened to come, but she pushed them back. Now wasn't the time; she only had to wait a while longer. Then she could cry and get a good night's sleep. Finaly, they pulled away, and Teague reached into his coat and pulled out his money.

"Its your share of the plunder." he then went to a chest and pulled out a knapsack, and proceeded to fill it with a few more, and some food and clothes. He tossed it to her, and she caught it in one hand. She smiled.

"Thanks mate." She said raising it.

"We'll walk you up." Selina said, finaly able to hold her tears back. Gracie smiled, and nodded her head. Together they walked up, Gracie in the middle, knowing, that this would be the last time she would ever be able to see this beautiful ship again. When they reached the ship's rail, they all noticed that the ship was already tyed to the dock, and the ramp leading to the dock, out. Gracie smiled, as she saw the suns fist rays of lights coming from the east. She leaned against the ship's rail for the last time to watch the sun raise. Its lights just barely reflecing off the sea, but beautiful. Gracie leaned her head to one side and smiled, staring at the horizon. Suddenly, she saw a faint flash of green light. Gracie stood straight immediatly. She turned to Selina and Teaug, neither seemed to have seen it. Gracie shook herself mentally.

"Is there anything else we can get you. Anything we can do to make you stay?" Selina asked a last time begging. Gracie shook her head and turned her head back to the horizon.

"Actually ya. Bring me that horizon." she said pointing. Teague smiled, rememebering the first time she told him that. He had told her that he would do so, but it might take a few years. It seemed a life time ago, even though it was only a few years. Gracie smiled one last time, and waved goodbye.

"If ye ever settle down, be sure to write. Won't be too long before ye start hearing my crazy tales. Maybe visit. Bring the baby." she said smiling. They both promised they would, and with that, dressed as a man, Gracie beagan walking off the ship.

After a few steps though, her foot slipped, and she fell into the water. She came up, just barely able to keep herself afloat. She spat up some water, as she waved to Teague and Selina. They waved back, Teague's laughter loud. Gracie smiled as two men on the dock hoisted her up. She stared at the beautiful ship once more; the ship that had been her home for more years then she could count. She hoped that this wouldn't be her last time to see it, and Teague and Selina...

* * *

**Not the last chapter, don't worry. Sorry took so long, please review, and share!**


	16. here we go again

This chapter is about Gracie on her own. I had thought this would be a cool chapter to put up because I had just put up the chapter where she had left. I had these idea's really randomly and I liked the way they seemed. This will be one of a few of my Valentine chapters, I absolutely loath the holiday, but its a good time to get this part of the story over. Its been a few years since Gracie left, and she's seen Selina, Teague and Jack once, a few months ago. Jack is around two or three-ish. Gracie is going to start seeming a little... what's the word... like a whore, but she's not. She's just confused, and keeps making mistakes, she's not a teenager, but she never had any adult influences to tell her that something is bad or good, she's had a terrible childhood, and has been living with pirates most her life please remember.

So no hate comments, please review, and enjoy. (I own nothing, but Gracie, and this plot.)

* * *

Gracie walked into the bar, drenched in water, she smiled when she opened the door, and lightning flashed behind her. "Ironic" she thought to herself. She swaggered in, and sat down, thankful for her disguise. At this time of night, on a stormy night like this, in a bar full of drunken men, a woman would have no survival chance. She smiled even though she was absolutely soaked. It had been a good trip, but she was glad to be back in Nassau. It was one of the popular pirate ports, and she loved it. The fights, the loudness, yet it was a great place to think. It was better than Tortuga in its beaches, they weren't so filthy and the natives were friendly. More than friendly but still.

A man began to approach Gracie, she immediately put her guard up, her hand resting lightly next to her sword hilt and on the gun she kept concealed behind her sash. The man walked over, eyeing her a little strangely. He came, and pulled up a chair. He whispered to her quietly.

"Grace, is that ye?" he asked quietly. Gracie turned and faced the man, he was very familiar. He was definitely a sailor, a pirate for sure. He was dressed eccentrically, extremely, and Gracie had been all around the world, and she had never seen anything like this! He wore torn up shorts, and his clothes looked more sea worn than any other she had ever seen. He had barnacles all over his shoes, which, Gracie thought was just a bit ridiculous.

"Clanker?" she asked, he nodded his head, and the two embraced quickly. "Nice to see ye mate! Haven't seen ye in years. Yer looking-" Gracie trailed off not knowing what to say, she waved her hand in a small circle, unable to find the words. Clanker started laughing.

"Nice seeing ye to Grace. Yer looking great, regardless of your current status." he said complimenting her, Gracie smiled.

"Ay mate, well, if we're going to catch up, best we do it, out of the bar, and somewhere where people won't be thinking we're gay. Ye know I have reputation mate." she said laughing. Clanker nodded his head.

"Agreed, sides, I'm sure Captain Jones would be more than happy to see ye, it's been years. Speaking of Captains, where's Captain Teague at?" he asked looking around. Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"How would I know, I haven't been sailing with 'im for a few years now. I'll tell ye later." she said winking at him. Clanker nodded his head, and together they walked, arms linked talking, walking to Jones ship. The Flying Dutchmen.

Gracie walked on board unafraid; nothing seemed to scare her anymore. Ever since she had left on her own, nothing ever really had. Not even after meeting her old orphanage owners widowed wife. Gracie was able to keep her cool in every situation; shrug anything off. Even when she was scared, it wasn't too hard to disguise her fear. No one ever suspected, no one knew her well enough to be able to tell. Only three people did, Teague, Jones, and Edward. The last one being her greatest regret. She heard some yelling from down below.

"Umm, Gracie, perhaps you should see Jones tomorrow, he's in a bad mood right now it seems." Clanker said rushingly, lightly pulling her on her arm back towards the dock. Gracie pulled her arm back and shook her head. She put a finger to her mouth to signal him to be quiet. She listened, and ignored Clanker tugging her sleeve, muttering how this was dangerous, and how the captain hadn't been himself lately. Gracie ignored all this, and focused on the yelling from below.

Suddenly it stopped, and another crew member came running up. Gracie frowned. She didn't like this man to much, never cared too much for him. Gracie hadn't even bothered learning his name, so his current freaked out state didn't bother her, she was more interested in what Jones was doing. Suddenly, a very solemn noise came from below. The sound of a weird piano playing. Gracie vaguely remembered that it was called an organ or something. Finally she turned to Clanker, who was still trying to get her to leave and come back tomorrow. Gracie glared for a second then sighed.

"Clanker, wot are ye doing? Let go of me arm." she said wearily. He did so. Gracie stood there for a second. "Your stupid ye know that?" she asked him serious, Clanker looked at her surprise written all over his face. Gracie sighed, and shook her head smiling. "Clanker, ye didn't want me to see your Captain right now, correct?" she asked, he nodded his head slowly. Gracie continued. "So ye try to pull me out, and hold on to me right?" she asked, he nodded his head, trying to see where this was going. "And ye were most likely trying to prevent me from doing something that ye would presume stupid or dangerous... like this." with that, she broke into a run, and started making her way to the door that led below.

Clanker stood for a second not realizing what had happened before he had started chasing her. He yelled after her, telling her to come back; Gracie ignored all this, and flung the door open, and threw herself in. She didn't stop running, and she ran straight into Davy's room, throwing the door shoot behind her.

As soon as she got in, the organ stopped playing immediately, and Jones turned around and started yelling immediately. Gracie started laughing, this was classic to her. Jones didn't even recognize her! She never would have guessed her disguise was this good!

"And what exactly are ye laughing at mate?" he asked angrily. Gracie smiled, and thought what the best way to tell him who she was.

"Ay Davy. How ye been? Ye look good at least." she said winking. Jones stopped yelling and looked confused for a second. Then he looked slightly grossed out.

"I don't know who ye are boy and what ye've been told, but I don't swing that way." Gracie only started laughing harder when he said that.

"Mate I didn't know ye changed... Last I checked, ye did swing that way." she said winking at him. Jones looked horrified, and for a split second thought if he should call for help, but decided that would seem weak. If he tried anything, all Jones would have to do is kill him... Gracie smiled at him a little suggesting.

"Wot's the Davy. Last time I saw ye, we were having so much fun." she said, stretching the word fun out. Gracie was laughing so hard in the inside. She had decided that she wasn't going to lie, just make it seem worse than it really was. Jones' face looked horrified. Gracie started laughing even more.

"Alright mate, wot's your angle. I don't ever remember seeing you before, yet yer acting like ye know me, and laughing like ye know the biggest joke in the world." Jones said his guard still up. Gracie shrugged her shoulders and began to walk around the room, looking at things, talking to him as she did so.

"Maybe I do know the biggest joke in the world. I did know ye, quite well too. We were great friends, closer than friends really. We knew each other better than our own personal-" Jones cut her off, by grabbing her by her throat and lifting her into the air. He thought she was going to say something terrible, and Jones was sick of her acting like Jones was gay. Then again, Jones thought that Gracie was some strange boy making these accusations, and he didn't know that she was only going to say "ship." Gracie smiled.

"Come on Davy, do you reallynot recognize me?" he tightened his grip slightly. "Alright, alright. Set me down, and I'll tell you who I am." she croaked. He set her down, and backed up; he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and motioned for her to go. Gracie smiled, and took off her hat and bandanna and pulled her hair out of her hair tye, and started fluffed her hair out. Holding her hat in one hand, she gave a deep bow. "Captain Jones." she said smiling. Jones started laughing.

"Ay Gracie! Ye really freaked me out! I thought that ye were some strange gay man!" he said through his laughter. Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"Ay Jones and I thought that ye were straight. But according to ye, ye don't swing that way..." Jones started laughing again.

"Grace, I only said that because-" Gracie cut him off.

"It's alright Davy. I know. I know. But it was funny to watch you freak out." she said smiling. Jones shook his head.

"Ay Gracie, ye haven't changed a bit." he paused. "Gracie, yer soaking wet, sit by the fire, you'll get sick if ye don't." he said motioning to the roaring fire. "I'll get us some food, I'll be back in a minute." he said as he left, Gracie shook her head at him. He was still worried about her as if no time had passed. Gracie set her hat and bandanna on the floor next to her. She sighed, as she took off her completely soaked shoes with some difficulty. She still felt completely soaked, and slightly miserable. Sitting in wet clothes was terrible, at least when your working you don't notice how annoying it is! Jones came back shortly after she set her shoes down, carrying a tray with food on it. He smiled at her when he came in. He sat down next to her, pushing the plate towards her.

"Go ahead and eat, I'm not hungry." he said. Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Bull crap." she said, as she grabbed a roll, and threw it at him playfully.

After that, the two began catching up. Gracie told him all about Selina, and Teague. The baby, Jack and how adorable he was.

"He's so small Davy, and its so cute watching him crawl around everywhere. And he's such a mischief maker! Oh boy Davy, ye should've seen him! He tried to get into me gun stash. I thought he was going to blast himself apart!" she said laughing. "And he can barely talk, its so. So, well I don't know the words for it, but its cute I suppose. He calls me auntie. Well, he tires, to call me that at least." she said laughing. "Selina and Teague really have their hands full with him I can tell you. If that boy ever becomes a pirate, he'll wreck hell that's for sure. He'll defiantly give the navy something to reckon with." she said laughing. Both of them smiled.

"Geez Grace, didn't know ye liked kids so much." he said simply. Gracie scrunched up her nose.

"I don't really. But I'll tell ye, that boy is something different." she said trailing off. Both of them sat in silence for awhile, before Jones pursued the subject further.

"So you never wanted to have kids? I always thought ye'd want to, because of your past..." he said, unsure of how to finish. Gracie sat up slightly and stared at the fire flickering. Jones watched her in deep thought, wondering if he should have said that, if that had been going too far. Both took a drink from a bottle of rum. Jones watched her, noticing the way the fire reflected off her face, making her look so sad, and reminding him how young she was. Finally she spoke.

"I don't know Jones. I really just don't know. I love the seas too much, and if I had a child I'd have to stop. I mean, I would stop, but I think I'm too young right now. I mean normally I'd just be considered old, but." she sighed, not sure where this was going. And rested her head on her arms, crossed over her legs; and started humming.

Jones didn't pursue the subject any further, if she wanted to talk, she would. Two hours later, and a few bottles of rum, Gracie and Jones were both completely drunk. They were currently dancing around the room, and singing very loudly, every shanty they knew, making up the words if they forgot them. Gracie tripped, and fell onto Jones' bed, and Jones soon fell too. They were both giggling, and laughing very drunkenly. Jones propped his head on his hand and looked at Gracie.

"Ye know Gracie, I never understood why ye hooked up with Edward, ye never seemed to like him very much." he said. Gracie shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunt know. Used to like him, a lot too. Then everything changed. Don't know when, or why, just did. He made me feel special though" she giggled slightly again. "Like a real girl, used to buy me things and all. Told me I was the only girl for me, and his heart had never felt this way before. Said I made it sing." she started giggling again. "Crap." she said through her giggles. The two sat up, and Jones put his arm around her leaning in. Gracie giggled again slightly. Jones leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips, and pulled away. Gracie pouted slightly.

"Why'd ye stop?" she asked smiling, and this time she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, neither pulling away; or protesting it. Gracie didn't even say anything when he pulled her shirt off, and he didn't say anything when she started taking off his belt. Neither protested the entire time, both too drunk to think logically.

------------------------ In the morning.------------

Gracie woke with a familiar headache. She sighed, and turned so that her face was inside the pillow. She noticed something was off, and tried to recall the night. She remembered singing, and dancing, and talking. She thought harder. Then she remembered the kiss, and everything else. She bit her lower lip slightly. 'This could be bad' she thought to her self. She sighed, and turned over, and sat up, accidentally bumping into Jones. She didn't say anything, as he started mumbling about how his head hurt, and telling the crew not to disturb him. Gracie shook her head. She had to stop drinking or something. This had happened way too often. Just a few days ago she had ran into that lieutenant, what's his name? Maynard? Yes that had to be it. She shook her head, and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Jones finally woke up and sat up. He had a confused look on his face.

"Did we...?" he asked, not wanting to finish his sentence. Gracie only shook her head, not looking at him. She put her face in her hands. She heard Jones swear quietly. Gracie tried to tune him out. She had absolutely no intentions of doing anything like this, and yet here she was. With a man she didn't even have those kind of feelings for! Sure he was good looking, but neither of them liked each other anywhere near this! Jones was still hung up over Calypso for crying out loud!

Jones in the mean time was having similar thoughts. Only he felt bad because he knew that she was either in love with Blackbeard, or Teague. Neither she could ever have. He felt bad, as if he had used Gracie by accident. He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to make anything near right anyways? Finally Gracie broke the silence.

"Never happened?" she asked with a weak smile. He nodded his head.

"Grace, I never would have done this, I mean. I'm sorry." Gracie shook her head, as she pulled her now dry clothes on.

"It's fine. Never happened. It's ok." Gracie sighed before she continued. "I hate to do this to you, but I have to go Jones, I have a ship to go back to. It was nice seeing you though." she said forcing a friendly smile. They shook hands and she left.

* * *

OK, sorry its so long! I had alot to include, so my bad! Hope you enjoyed, please review, and all the usual!


	17. I love you

**Sorry took so long, lots of work, life stuff to sort out and such, kept delaying this. Also I had some issues on how to write this. The end is near everyone, I know I keep saying that, but I have the end almost all planned out. So when the last chapter does come; get a box of tissues ready. My goal is to have everyone crying, or really mad at me... **

**Until then, hope you enjoy, and please, for the sake of faster updates, review! (I own nothing, but Gracie, this plot, and my sick imagination.)**

* * *

Gracie walked very calmly up to the man, she was sure of who he was, it was just a matter of hoping that he recognized her. He had to though, I mean, it hadn't been that long right? She walked confidently across the bar, excited to see the look on his face when he realized who she was. She walked a little faster, getting excited. She knew that it might take a second for him to recognize her, because of her disguise, but it shouldn't take too long. Finally she reached the table, he was alone, which Gracie thought was funny. She tapped him on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help ye mate?" he asked, Gracie noticed that his guard was immediately up. She smile.

"Actually ye can mate. Ye see, I'm looking for an Andrew? By any chance, is that ye mate?" she said smiling. He looked at her suspiciously. Gracie tapped her foot not wanting to wait. He stared for a few seconds. Then finally he spoke and smiled.

"Grace, is that ye?" he said. She nodded her head and smiled. Teague hugged her tightly, picking her up slightly. "Geez Grace, do ye eat? Yer just skin an' bones." Gracie laughed, Teague's familiar hug making her feel a sense of security, which she rarely felt.

"Aye Teague I eat. And its good ter see ye again. I miss ye a lot." She said as Teague released her from his tight hug.

"Aye, I miss ye too. Let's go back ter the ship to talk though. More private." he said, nervously looking around at the other drunken sailors and the prostitutes. Gracie nodded her head and together they began walking back. Neither said anything. Gracie felt slightly awkward, remembering the last time she had talked to Teague.

"So, where's Selina, and how's little Jackie?" Gracie asked breaking the annoying silence.

"Selina's back at home" he paused. "In India. We had a fight, and she took Jackie and left for her home. We don't talk much, but we're trying. Jackie's good though, talking a lot more." he forced a weak smile. Gracie tried to return it.

"Well, ye guy's need to make up." she said, stating the obvious, as she always had. Teague shook his head, missing this. Finally they reached the ship. Gracie walked with Teague, and neither said anything still. Teague led the way to his room, however, Gracie could have found her way there blindfolded in a storm. Teague closed the door behind them when they got inside. Gracie looked around.

It was the exact same room as she had last seen it. The desk, bed, chair, and chest were all in the same places. The maps strewn across the table, along with the tools. Gracie smiled, and sat down on the chair, turning it to face Teague, who was sitting on the bed across from her. Gracie smiled, as she remembered that the last time she was here; Selina was pregnant sitting on the bed.

"So, what'd ye do to piss Selina off?" Gracie asked. Teague shrugged his shoulders. Gracie rolled her eyes, giving him that 'doubt it' look. He sighed.

"I don't know. I guess it was me drinking, that's what she said, but there's got ter be more ter it than that. I mean, we loved each other an' all, and kicking me out seemed a bit too far if ye ask me..." Gracie smiled at her oldest friend's confusion. She passed him a rum bottle, which he refused. "I mean, I've only loved one other woman like that before." he said barely aware of who he was talking to. Gracie looked at him.

"An who might that be?" she asked in wonder, but scared that he'd say Calypso. Instead, he only shook his head.

"Its too late for that now, I'm married now, and I can't let my feelings for you take over." he said without realizing what exactly he had just said. Gracie had barely understood him and when she did, she turned to look at him, who was already looking at her. "Damn" Teague cussed quietly. Gracie turned away so that he couldn't see her blushing.

"Look Teague-" he cut her off.

"Grace, how come ye don't call me Andrew anymore? Ever since that night I proposed to Selina ye stopped calling me that." Gracie, still not looking at him, suddenly focused on the map.

"Because Teague. Ye didn't like me callin' ye that, and things happened. Like ye said one time, things change, and end. I guess."

"So does that mean our friendship ended?" Teague asked. Gracie shook her hands and putting her face into her hands.

She whined a little bit, mumbling things like 'how can I explain' and 'you won't understand'. Teague pulled her hands into his, encouraging that it was ok to tell him. She sighed. "Because Teague, if ye must know, that night you proposed to Selina, I realized that there would never be a chance that we could be together, and that's why I left. I loved you too much, and I couldn't take you away from Selina; but I couldn't see you with her either. It hurt too much. I loved ye way to much fer me own health. So I did what pirates do best. I ran." She said.

Teague didn't know what to say, or to do. She had loved him all this time, just as he loved her. Only she was too afraid to let him know. If she had, would they have been together? Or would he still be with Selina? This thought slightly upset him. Sure he still loved Gracie, but not the way he used to. It was as if time diminished his feelings, only not completely. His heart still beat a little faster when he touched her.

Gracie looked up at him, not knowing what to say. So he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, not knowing what it would lead to.

Suddenly, the two were kissing, when both thought back to it, neither knew who started it, they just knew that they were suddenly kissing. Neither wanting to stop, even though they were fully aware that they needed to.

------------------------------ Couple hours later.----------------

Gracie rushed what she was doing, but was careful to do it quietly. She was in the process of pulling her pants on, not believing the night; it was amazing, and probally the best night of her life, but that doesn't make it right! How could she? He was still married, well not that they wanted to be, but still. On top of pirating, she had to add this to her list of sins! She shifted through the clothes trying to figure out which ones were hers. "Why, why why?" she begged, cursed, and pleaded inside her head. She heard a small shifting from the bed, but didn't turn around, she kept on looking for her clothes.

"Running away?" someone asked as Gracie was pulling her shirt on. She pulled it over her head before she looked. It was Teague, holding her vest. He tossed it to her, and she tossed him his pants.

"I don't have a choice Teague! Yer a married man! We shouldn't have done that! What's wrong with me?" she asked the tears forming in her eyes. "First that Lieutenant fellow, then Jones, Edward, now you! Am I some bloody whore?" she asked to herself more.

"Calm down Grace. It was more my fault than yours." Teague said calmly, having his pants, and shirt on. "Look, its alright. I'll sort through this, everything will be fine. Its not like-" he paused trying to find the right words. "Its not like the first time I did something like this to her, Selina knows, its probably part of the reason she kicked me out, but she knows. I get drunk a lot. I wasn't last night though." he added as an after thought. Gracie slowed down as she pulled her vest on.

"Still, we probably shouldn't see each other for awhile then. Just to be safe." Teague shook his head.

"I'm only in port for two weeks, it won't kill us. The crew missed ye, and so did I. We'll just have to be more careful." he said. Gracie shook her head.

"No, its not safe, we can't. Andrew, I love ye way to much, but I can't hurt Selina like this. Its not right, it doesn't feel right in anyway." She said as the tears starting forming again. "Ye have no clue how badly it hurts, I love you Andrew, I love you so damned much, and I don't care." She pressed her lips on his and kissed him, her hands finding their way to his face, and his on her hips, pulling her in slightly. Suddenly she pulled away. "No! No, no no! Sorry Andrew." She grabbed her shoes and coat and starting running for the door without putting either on. Teague grabbed her hand before she was able to get her hand onto the door knob.

"Grace. I'm just letting ye know. I'm here till the end of the month. That's one fortnight. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all. Come find me, I'll help you in any way. Alright?" he said, she nodded her head, and she opened the door and ran out.

* * *

**Poor, poor Gracie. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review, and tell people about this story please! (Any idea's on what should happen? I have the ending, not the middle and I'm open to any idea's!)**


	18. Four possiblities

**Well, here we are, one of the few moments that I have been planning for in Gracie's life for a while now...**

**Anyways, its short, because, well I'm lazy, tired, and the ending cut it short. Hope you enjoy anyways, please review, and I have yet to own Pirates, Disney owns them. So sad. I own the usual, plot, Gracie, and the craziness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gracie walked towards his ship not sure how she felt. She walked straight to his door, and knocked on his private door. The door opened, Teague standing there, looking very confused. She didn't say anything, but walked in, and closed the door, locking it behind her. She sighed.

"We have a problem Andrew." she said. Teague looked at her, and motioned to the bed. Gracie gulped, and shook her head. Too many things wrong with that bed, she thought. She sighed heavily.

"What's the matter Grace?" Andrew asked wondering if she had heard the news already. "Did you hear the news?" Gracie shook her head.

"You go first, so I'll know how to tell you." She said waving her hand at him, so she could think. How could she tell him. It was his last day in port, and Gracie knew that she'd have to tell him.

Teague sighed. "Alright Grace. I just had news that one of the lordships has been passed on. Blackbeard was killed a couple of days ago, he was hunted down by a Lieutenant Robert Maynard. I'm sorry Grace." he said, expected her to burst into tears slowly, or curse Blackbeard to the devil. But she did neither. She sighed.

"One less to worry about. Alright Andrew, I'm just going to spit it out. I'm pregnant, and there are four possible fathers. Blackbeard, who's dead. Lieutenant Maynard, who doesn't know I'm a pirate; you, and umm... Davy Jones." she finished shyly. Teague stared at her horrified for a few seconds, before remembering that his friend needed him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after recovering.

"I don't know. I have no clue Andrew. I'm really really scared though." she said, with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Alright, short chapter because this is going to be a busy weekend! I'll be incorporating your request in my next chapter, so that's good for you guys! Any more idea's will be tooken! Hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger chapter! I know who the dad is, sorry everyone. Anyways, share with your friends, and have a great weekend! Oh, and include a review please.\**

**Any questions? I'll be happy to answer. Happy friday... wait, its saturday now.. Happy weekend everyone!**


	19. Havoc

**Well leave it to me to have a short chapter, then totally not update anything on any stories, and become dead like, except for the occasional reviews! Ok, so lots of things have been going on is my excuse, I entered a writing contest, I had life changing revealing moments, and I fell in love with Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark). These things and others, have been keeping me busy. So without further hesitation, I present you the nineteenth chapter! Yeah!**

**(Yes its a filler, I still don't know how I'm going about the ending so PLEASE help me!)**

* * *

She knocked on the door, shifting her knapsack over to the other shoulder. "Selina, Teague! Its me, let me in!" Selina opened the door to see Gracie standing there in her trousers dressed as a sailor. "Wot? All me dresses were ruined in the storm we had a lil' while ago!" Gracie said in defense of her terrible state of appearance.

Selina just shook her head, and pulled Gracie inside the house. Selina asked how she was, and Gracie briefly told her of her adventures, and trips. When they reached the living room Gracie started laughing. She pulled her hat off, and pushed her hair back, and out of her eyes.

On the floor, was Teague and a baby, who Gracie presumed was their kid, and they were wrestling on the floor. From the looks of it, the boy was winning. He was sitting on top of Teague, screaming gibberish, and smacking the sides of Teague's stomach with his tiny fist. Teague was laughing heartily, pretending that the baby was hurting him.

"Get off Daddy Jack." Selina said as she lifted him up, and off Teague. He sat up. "Thanks honey." he said smiling. He looked over and saw Gracie. He stood up, and gave her a hug. "Its about time ye visited us Gracie!" he said trying to squeeze the life out of her. Gracie laughed.

"Well I was in this side of the Atlantic so I thought I'd swing by-plus the crew wanted to check out the place." she paused then looked at Jack. "Well who's this little lad!" she asked. Jackie attempted to say his name, only it sounded more like "Ibmd Back!" Gracie laughed. "Yes ye are!"

After that the two (Jack, and Gracie) started playing. Teague and Selina had never seen Gracie like this. She seemed perfectly content with playing with Jack and was acting like a little kid; she had even token to calling him "little Jackie." Selina desperately wished that there were a way to preserve this moment, it was so cute to watch the two play. Also, Selina was able to catch up on the huge stack of dishes that was piling up in the kitchen since the two were together.

That night, after Jackie had fallen asleep on Gracie, the adults started talking. Gracie told Teague how life on the sea's was, and how the sea's seemed calmed. Neither had seen Jones in a while, which they both agreed was odd. Then, as Teague was well used to by now, the conversation magically switched to Jackie.

"I just can't believe how cute the little buggar is!" Gracie said. "He's not so bad, not as bad as I always feared kids might be." Gracie felt a tugging at her belt. She looked down. Jackie, now awake, was tying to get her gun out of her belt. "No!" she screamed, just as she yanked it out of his hands he had pulled the trigger, making a nice hole in the ceiling. Gracie held the gun far above her head, as Selina pulled a now frightened and crying Jack off of her. Gracie mouthed the word 'thanks' to her. Selina carried Jack to his room, singing softly and comforting to him. Gracie thought that her singing sounded vaguely like a pirate shanty. Gracie turned to Teague.

"How'd that boy get me gun! I didn't even feel the tugging, or him waking up until just a second ago!" Teague stared at her before he replied.

"You're loosing your touch?" he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. He knew that it would be a huge deal to her though, and that it would bug her to worlds end; and of course it did. She lifted her leg, and kicked him, really hard in the shin. He yelped a little, only to have Selina yell at him from the other room. "Ya Teague shut up." Gracie said laughing. Teague frowned, Gracie mimicked him.

"Teague, I was thinking about your boy, with your pirate blood in his veins, you, your ma's, and the rest of the family's influence, that boy is going to wreck havoc on the world if he's a pirate. He'll be one of the best pirates of all history. The Navy will really have something to reckon with. They better pray to their mothers that he won't be a pirate." She said imagining little Jackie as pirate. Teague thought about it too. "If Selina let him be a pirate, he really would be a great pirate, he has all the qualities, hell, he's even starting to steal!" Teague thought to himself.

In the morning, Gracie played several games with Jackie, one where Jack accidently shot the wall next to Gracie's head, and she got yelled at by Selina "You gave him a gun? A gun at this age? Are you mad Gracie! He's not even three!" And Gracie had desperatly tried to defend herself. "I didn't mean to, we were playing, I didn't even know it was loaded to tell the truth! At least he missed! Well, actualy that means he has bad aim, you might want to work on that with him." Gracie stopped defending herself here, because Selina had picked up a very heavy looking pan, and was holding it threateningly.

Another game the two mischief's had played, had ended when Gracie needed to go to the hospital... only she couldn't because she was not in 'pirate friendly land' as Teague and her put it. So Selina had to give Gracie the five stitches to her left thigh. "How in the world did you get this?!" Selina scolded her. Gracie shook her head, she knew that if she told Selina she'd get an even worse yelling. Selina slapped her upside the head. "Ow, fine, I"ll tell ye, just don't hit me!" Selina went back to working on Gracie's leg, it was severely cut, but she couldn't figure out how. Teague wasn't with her so it couldn't have been an fighting accident, and she's not clumsy enough to cut herself. "Ok, fine, well, Jackie and I were playing, and he didn't like the wooden sword Teague had made him, so I let him hold mine, I held on too! No need to over fret yourself. And he swung it suddenly, and well, ya, it cut me pretty deep. Don't give me that look!"

By the end of the week, when it was time for Gracie to leave, she and Jackie had broken six plates, two of them had been the good china; Jackie had fallen twelve times, and had fallen off the couch three, separate times. The two had bent, blown up, or lost sixteen forks, seven spoons, and thirteen knives, from experimenting what would happen if you put silverware into a canon, and aimed it at various things. Gracie had five cuts, seven bullets almost hit her (some hitting the wall, some the furniture, and one hit a very unlucky rum bottle in Teague's hand.) Lastly, Jackie had learned at least eight new words, and at least seven new phrases. Selina had washed both their mouths out with soap, and when she had run out of that, tar water. Selina had been worn out to her wits end.

But as Teague constantly reminded her "She does do a lot of house work, she's washed all our laundry, done all the dishes, gone shopping for you, which you know you hate to do, and so forth." Either way, Selina was very happy by the time Gracie had to leave. Gracie promised to visit, and as she left she gave Jackie a toy sling shot when Selina wasn't looking.

* * *

**Alright, I know that took ages, and I am very sorry but maybe it wouldn't have been so long, if more people would review already! Anyways, I own nothing, but I really need**


	20. Baby!

**Updated finally. I don't own Pirates (though I truly wish I did...) Some history may be off, and one scene. Seeing as how I've never given birth, that may be off, so sorry if I'm way off, don't (please don't) be offended; I just wrote it based on what I've read in other books based in this time... (Judging from one book, its actually pretty easy compared to one girl, she couldn't get out of bed for months!)**

**Without any further adieu, chapter twenty is here for you!**

* * *

Gracie sat up in the crow's nest on her ship while she thought of her battle plan. The way she saw it, there was no way she could raise a child by herself. She didn't know the first of things how to and there was no way she could learn in time. She couldn't go and live with Selina, because if the child was Teague's and he or she grew up to look like him, then that would be terrible. So that was out.

Davy Jones was god knows where, so he was out, plus he lived on a pirate ship, and even Gracie knew that a child couldn't grow up on a pirate ship. Now if her child wanted to become a pirate later, then she wasn't going to stop him or her. But that was a different matter all together. Gracie sighed, there was only one thing she could do as she saw it right now.

She sighed again, and rested her head on her knees. She knew that she had to put her plan into action. The crew wouldn't question to much, its' not like she hasn't done things like this before...

She crawled down the crows nest, remembering her first time doing so, and how she almost fell off, but still, she loved it. Gracie walked straight to her room, all her shipmates asleep, it had to be around one in the morning...

She walked to her room, and grabbed a suitcase, and started throwing a few things into it. An extra disguise, all her money cache's (this one took the longest, and involved her walking around the ship quite a lot to find them all), the only picture she owned. A painting of her and Teague a few years ago. They were at his parent's house, and had paid the neighbor to do it for them. Gracie looked at the picture longer before putting it in her suitcase. She threw in some more clothes, and some other things, and a certificate, which was supposedly her birth certificate. She couldn't read her father's name, it was blurred and smeared. Her mother's name was Madeline. Gracie placed this on top, carefully. Before thinking her plan more thoroughly.

In the morning, Gracie stared at the sea, having just called a meeting. She waited for her crew to assemble. Once they all had, she started talking.

"Crew, gents. We've been through a lot together. Yes the good and the bad, and all that other crap. Now, before I tell ye all my announcement, I just wanted ye all to know, ye've been the best crew ever. And I couldn't have asked for more. But, gents, as ye all know, I've been a pirate most my life." she paused here to sigh. "But I've reached a decision in my life. Now, there's no way you're going to change my mind about this so just listen. I've decided to retire." at this, her whole crew grew in a fit of insanity, and they all started screaming, objecting and such. Gracie rolled her eyes, and pulled her gun out and shot it in the air. "Do any of ye scallywags listen!? I said ye can't change my mind, I have my reasons! But I am going to need some of yer help!" the rest of the shouting finally stopped. Their Captain needed them. They all looked at her. Gracie walked a little bit before continuing to talk.

"I need to get to a specific port, yes I know, its in the late-Blackbeard's territory, but I'm sure his soul will let us pass through" she said this part to herself, 'especially since I may be carrying his child... And with that she pitched her plan.

------------A month later-----------

Gracie walked up to the door by herself. One hand holding her stomach, which now had a small, yet clearly visible bump. Her other hand was holding a brand new suitcase, which still had all of her belongings. Her dress was bugging her at the moment, yes it fit her, her crew had seen that she had at least one proper dress for this occasion, before she would get a whole wardrobe full. Finally, Gracie reached the door and knocked softly.

A man, who Gracie presumed was the butler, answered the door. He looked her up and down, before talking. "May I be assistance to you ma'am?" he asked. Gracie nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Robert Maynard. My name is Gracie O'Shay" she said using the fake name she always uses when she's on land and in disguise. "We've meet before." The butler nodded his head and led her in the sitting room.

"Please wait here Miss. O'Shay. Mr. Maynard will be here shortly." Gracie nodded her head, and looked around the room as she waited. After only a few short minutes he walked. He looked the exact same as he had last time Gracie had seen him. He looked stiff, but his smiled a bit when he saw her. Gracie also noted that he was wearing his Navy outfit.

"Ah Miss O'Shay, what a pleasant surprise." He said. Gracie smiled.

"Yes but not under the most orthodox circumstances. It seems that I'm pregnant, and the only possibility for the father is you." Gracie said, hoping that she had sounded convincing enough. Robert nodded.

"Well, this won't be good at all for either of our reputations..." Gracie rolled her eyes slightly, he would be worried about something like that...

-----------------------seven months later-------------

Gracie sat up and walked around the room, waiting for her husband to come home. She still hated that she was married to him. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was a lovely ring, but it still was terrible that she was forced to live with him. Sure he treated her right, but everything had to be done his way. There was no way Gracie would ever learn to love him. Gracie winced in pain. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together now.

She breathed quickly in and out, wishing that the baby would pop out already. "Damn it all!" she said, she still had yet to pick a name for the kid... She bent over for a second, hoping it would ease the pain, it didn't. 'Please let the child look something like him...' she thought to herself, trying to picture the disastrous, yet humorous scene it would be. Boy, oh boy that man would flip out! She chuckled lightly, before the contractions worsened. She yelled in pain. Suddenly she felt a hand placed over her hand that was on her stomach, and another on her back.

"How are you doing my love?" her husband (having FINALLY gotten home) asked. Gracie forced a weak smile, the beads of sweat on her forehead reminding her of how this was **not** the kind of sweat you got from a good sword fight. Gracie yelled again, wishing that the pain would just stop. Robert kissed her on the forehead. "Amelia," he called, yelling for the maid "please get my wife ready, I think she's as ready as she'll ever be."

Gracie was lain on a bed that had been arranged for this, and felt a stronger contraction. She screamed loudly again, she thought to herself 'If I ever figure out which son of a bastard put me through this hell....!!!!!!' her thought was cut off by her screaming again.

Later, another scream came from the room, however it was not Gracie's this time, or the nurse that Gracie had 'accidently' smacked when the nurse had told Gracie to 'suck it up'. No, this was the sound of a baby girl crying. The midwife (after having cleaned her) handed her to Gracie. Tears coming to the now mother.

"She's beautiful..." she whispered to her daughter. Gracie smiled to herself, noticing the red fuzz hair like on her. She looked up at Robert, who squeezed Gracie's hand.

"She looks just like her mother." he said. "What do you want to name her?" Robert asked, surprising Gracie that she was given the choice, well, she would have named her regardless, but still. It was a shock that Mr. My-way was letting her pick. Gracie thought for only a second before kissing her daughter on the head.

"Madeline."

* * *

**So, I'm really trying to update more! Truly I am, please review, share, all that happy stuff! Tell me what you think, liked, hated, (please no flames). Possibly give me the rights to own Pirates of the Caribbean, so that I can star myself in the movies.... Just kidding (maybe...) Anyways, if all goes according to plan, I'll be having Little Jackie, and Miss Maddie meet (Maddie is nick name for Madeline for all you out there who didn't know...).**


	21. Ah!

**Alrighty, I have a lot of school work coming up just to warn you all! Finals, (late) mid finals and such! But I will try to update more, and get back on schedule! Well besides the usual notes of not owning, and all that stuff, I have some very exciting news for you all, my lovely readers!**

**A few friends and I are all going to be working on a story together quite soon, and I'd love for you to all check it out! It will be the ultimate fanfiction, in a high school! It will have tons of characters, some you may know, others, maybe not. I'll be handling all of the major pirate things too (yes they will be in there, and you'll never guess who Jack is going to be!) I'll also be in charge of the superhero related things! (DC mainly) so if you have any questions, would like to know more, blah, blah, blah, feel free to ask me!**

**P.S. If I do happen to forget to update this story, feel free to send me a friendly reminder message, I'm very forgetful, and it'd be very kind of you to do so! So if it takes me longer than a week and a half to update (unless I say it will take some time) feel free to message me, or a week or so after I say I would have updated... If I just say, "I'll be slow at updating" or something similar, and I haven't for half a month, or longer, please feel free to message me. I'll feel more motivated to do so.**

**So here's chapter twenty-one!**

* * *

Maddie was screaming her head off, she'd been doing so all morning, and Gracie was getting about sick of it. She would love to just tell her to be quite, but it was her child, and it would probally only upset her more. Gracie sighed, as she gave Maddie a block of ice, wrapped in a clean towel to bit onto. The nurse said it would help her growing in teeth, but Gracie had her doubts.

It seems like only yesterday that Maddie could barely hold herself up, and here she was crawling! Gracie was starting to feel very old. She sighed, as she looked out at the sea. The beautiful sea, and if only Maddie was older, she and her would be out there now. The butler came inside and coughed politely. Gracie turned around to face him.

"Excuse me Mrs. Maynard" Gracie slightly frowned at this, but not enough for him to see. Gracie nodded her head, and set down, a now quiet Maddie onto the playing mat. The butler continued. "It seems that there is someone here to see you. He says his name is Andrew Sparrow. Are you acquainted with him?" Maddie was just about to tell him she had no clue who he was, when she remembered that Selina's maiden name was Sparrow, and that Andrew probably couldn't think of a good disguise name. Gracie nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes I know him, please let him in!" She said excited, when, who else to ruin her excitement came in, her husband.

"Hello darling." he kissed his wife on the cheek. "So who exactly are we letting in?" he asked calmly. Gracie thought quickly. What was she supposed to say, her old shipmate? The man she always loved, but couldn't be with for so many different reasons? The possible father of her daughter!? Without thinking Gracie spat out the first, slightly sensible thing she could think of.

"My brother. Well half brother. His mother died, and his father married mine." Robert looked at her oddly for a second.

"I thought you said you were an orphan..." Gracie cursed him in her mind, a normal man would not remember what she said during their first meeting!

"Yes, well I was. My parents then died soon. My brother, Andrew was sent to the work house, and I being too young, was sent to the orphanage. I just found him awhile ago, he's a merchant sailor, works for small companies, shipping their goods from one end of the country to the other side." Gracie said all on the top of her head. Robert nodded his head.

"I can't wait to meet him." he said. The butler reappeared at this time, with a man, much taller than him, holding the hand of a almost four year old. The butler bowed, and left, to do something that Gracie really didn't care. Gracie picked up her dress in one hand and ran to Teague.

"Brother!" She ran to Teague, who caught her in his arms, very quickly Gracie whispered to him "you're my half brother, same dad. Parents dead, you working house, me orphange. You work for small companies, merchant, delevering goods across sea." Teague barely nodded his head, having perfectly understood. He pulled her back.

"Gracie, you look great! Haven't seen you, in what feels like ages!" he said not knowing the exact time in her story. "And you must be Robert, Gracie told me all about you." Robert took a step forward, and the two shook hands. Gracie meanwhile, bent down to say hi to Jackie.

"Hey Jackie, how are you!" she asked as Jackie replied, Maddie started screaming again, wanting to be the center of attention. Maddie, and Jack walked over to her, Gracie picked her up. "Can you say hi to Jackie, Maddie? He's your cousin." Maddie stopped crying only to stick her tongue out at Jack. Gracie silently thanked the gods that Robert didn't see that; he would've thrown a fit! Jack stared at the baby, then stuck his tongue out at her. This however did not go unseen by Robert, and he gave Jack a look that one would think only a priest would give someone who had sinned in church. Teague, distracted Robert quickly though by asking him a question about his work.

Maddie, held Jack by his hand, and carried Maddie to a different room, so that the kids could play. As it turned out, Maddie didn't like Jack to much. And Jack quickly learned to not like Maddie. Both adored Gracie though, and fought for her attention. As it turned out, both had one thing in common, besdies for loving Gracie, and hating eachother. They both loved to fight eachother. Gracie made sure that they didn't do anything serious, but it was a close thing a few times. And for a baby, Maddie was vicious.

Meanwhile, Robert was busy talking to a very bored Teague. Soon the two men made their way to the room where Gracie was, talking of trade and such. Robert gasped, and Teague struggled the hardest he's ever had to, not to laugh. Gracie was on the floor, laying on her back. Jack was at her head reaching upward for Maddie, only to be stopped by Gracie's hand on his stomach. While Maddie was in the air, her stomach laying on Gracie's feet, which were straight up. The two younger ones were screaming, trying to kill each other; while Maddie was telling the younger ones to shut up. Robert immediately ran and grabbed Maddie out of the air, and Gracie managed to hold Jack down. Robert looked at Gracie questioningly but Gracie only shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Later that night, all of the adults were talking, and Maddie was playing on the couch, while Jack played on the floor with a toy ship. The adults weren't paying attention, Maddie accidentally knocked one of her toys off the couch. She yelled for her mom to get it. Gracie didn't pay attention though, Teague had just told a joke, and all three of them were busy laughing. Maddie yelled at Jack to get it, but he only stuck his tongue out at her, and went back to his ship.

Maddie stared at the end of the couch and started to crawl towards it. She pulled the blanket to help herself get farther along. She moaned, and was altogether very noisy. Being talking parents though, none of them noticed. Maddie got to the end of the couch, and reached one of her arms down towards the floor, trying to reach her toy. Jack looked at her. "Move Baby!" he said as she started to cry, Maddie realized she was stuck. Jack Pulled the pillow under her, knowing that she was going to fall, and if she did, she'd get her; leading to more crying. Sure enough, Maddie fell, stomach first onto the pillow, her head fell onto the pillow Jack had just stacked there. Jack screamed.

"Baby Maddie wrecked my fort!" Jack started screaming, and so did Maddie. The parents rushed over, all worried about their child, and proud of Jack for saving Maddie.

Later, Jack was holding Maddie, he looked very uncomfortable "She's squishing my arm..." Jack wailed quietly. Teague rolled his eyes. Jackie sighed as he looked at Maddie. She was asleep. Jack moaned loudly. "Get her off!" he cried. All the parents rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Ok, who hasn't let a baby do that? Gracie is not a bad mom, none of them are bad parents, ask your parents, your friends, yourself; you've they've all probably done something similar, and hopefully Jack was there to save the day. Anyways, enough of that. I cut it short because I really wanted to get this up. So sue me (please don't...)**

**Good, bad, ok? Tell me what you think, review please oh please! Even if you haven't yet, don't be shy! I don't bite! Gracie does, but I don't! I'm the nice one! So, if you're reading this, if your eyes have passed over any of this, please for the sake of all, review!**


	22. Last Stand

**The last chapter? I haven't decided, I'd like to do one more, but I want it to be a memory. So pick a memory, any memory, and I'll pick one to write about. Well, I don't own anything, except Gracie, Charlie, Maddie, but the whole Pirates of the Caribbean thing belongs to some very lucky ducks!**

**Oh and pardon my lack of ship knowledge, I don't know much, so I guessed. Also, if a detail is off here and there, it's because I didn't check every last detail, to triple check the accuracy of my memory. **

**Much thanks for my anonymous reviewer (Hola Pedro, and such, usually the same person), Oceangoddes, and Lisette. You all rule so very much! I'll try to start a new pirate story soon too, so no worries. Thanks for being there every step of the way!  
**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Gracie spent a long time on this decision, and she thought that she had finally decided it was the right one. She hastily threw more of Maddie's clothes into a bag, along with her toys, some bottles, and other baby items. Gracie had barely packed anything for herself, just a plain shirt, skirt, and pants. Nothing fancy, and a few things. But she wanted to make sure Maddie had enough, she threw the birth certificate in, and more blankets. She rushed herself, even though she knew Robert wouldn't be home for a few hours. If the plan went well she wanted to be long gone by then.

Gracie glanced at her sleeping daughter and smiled slightly. She was so beautiful, and Gracie just wanted to protect her. If she could stay here, she would've, but the town was getting suspicious. People were starting to get idea's and it wouldn't be to long until Gracie had to walk up to the gallows, and she defiantly did not want Maddie to have to do the same, or watch her mother die... Gracie wiped the tears that had crept to her eyes. She looked at Maddie for a second longer before resuming her packing. Gracie still had no clue who Maddie's father was. She only looked like Gracie, there wasn't a hint of any of the other men in her. She had Gracie's facial features, and hair. Then again, she is still young, and she'll grow up to look like her father eventually; whomever he is.

Gracie, finally having finished packing all the provisions they would need, Gracie picked Maddie up carefully and set her in a wrapped blanket. Gracie had learned this from a tribe far away, it was an easy way to carry food, and a baby, a wrapped blanket with a compartment for whatever needed to be carried, and it was attached around Gracie's neck, and waist. She kissed the top of her daughter's head before leaving. Carrying her daughter and one bag she started off for the docks in her disguise. She managed to get through town easily enough and not be spotted. She reached the docks and saw her new first mate waiting for her, as planned previously. They only nodded their heads, no words were needed. It was time.

As soon as Gracie was on, she started barking orders to her crew to begin departure only problem was that she had to yell loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough for Maddie to stay asleep. And finally, they were off! Gracie smiled, she'd be free of that wretched town soon.

----Meanwhile-----

Robert came home early, planning to surprise his wife with some nice flowers. He could tell that something was bothering her, and he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. He got inside, and his servant took his jacket and hat. "Gracie, Maddie!" he called to them. No answer. He called again, before asking his other servant if he knew where they were. The servant shook his head. "No sir, but I heard that some pirate ship was seen in port today-" before he could finish his sentence, Robert was already pulling his jacket and hat on, and out the door; running for the docks.

As he ran, he questioned a few people, sure enough, the pirate ship had left ship, only an hour after having docked. Robert, in a frantic state, got together his crew, for a rescue mission.

"Hold on Gracie, we're coming." he said under his breath in worry. He wasn't worried about fighting the pirates, he'd fought, and killed the legendary Blackbeard. No, he was concerned that something would happen to his girls.

"Sir," one of his men saluted him before continuing. "We've spotted the ship, it belongs to the female pirate O'Reilly." Robert gripped the side of the ship in anger.

"Attack, no mercy, I want my wife and daughter returned alive and safe. Do whatever necessary, am I understood?" he said facing him. The man saluted him, and went off to spread the news.

---------- Gracie's ship-----------------

"Tighten the sail, loosen that knot! For heaven sake Pete, you better not be drunk!" Gracie yelled as she knocked the rum bottle out of Pete's hand. "Get to work you lazy louts, I want out of this bay immediately!" her second mate, Charlie came up to her.

"Captain, there's a ship following us, it's flying a British flag. One of our men recognize it as a Lieutenant Maynard's ship." Gracie cursed loudly, and grabbed a spyglass. Sure enough it was her husband's ship. "Get us out of here now, if they fire, we fire. Understood? I want all of us to get out of here ali-" she was cut off by a loud cannon firing, and hitting the side of the ship. Gracie cursed the gods loudly. "Fire!" she shouted loud enough for the whole ship to hear. Gracie was starting to get panicked. This is not how this was supposed to happen. Robert was a skilled fighter, if she wasn't careful, Davy Jones may have to escort her to the other side.... Gracie shook her head, no time for fear now. Gracie started shouting orders to her man. "We want out, that's all we want men, is to escape. We want every man possible to live, am I understood. Don't worry about looting, killing or anything but escaping." she could sense her men panicking with every cannon ball fired, they were nervous; this was the man who had killed the infamous Blackbeard. Gracie sighed, and pulled herself on top of a railing, holding on to Maddie with one hand, and the other holding onto a rope.

"Men, look, I know yer all scared, and that this is the most dangerous thing that we've ever had to face together, but if anyone can do it, it's us. What crew survived having a female for a captain? Ye did. What did they do? What did they do that was so terrible that it struck fear into all o' yer hearts, turning ye into little girls? Ye say they killed Blackbeard? That he was some legendary, immortal pirate. Ye know what I say to that? He killed a fucking drunken, cheating, lying, lame excuse for a pirate. Blackbeard may have seemed like the worst of the worst, but ye know what, he was human, just like we are. But the difference between him and us is that he battled for glory and money. Right now, our battle is to live. Many of ye have wives now, and children. Do ye really want to let them down? Yes, Maynard is legendary for killing a pirate. Let's be legendary and leave our mark on the world, for escaping!" the crew all roared in agreement, and Gracie hoped that they would escape, all of them.

As the battle raged on, Gracie's spirit dropped with each of her fallen men. After a while, she grabbed her second mate, who was getting ready to fire a cannon. "Abandon ship. Now." she whispered into his ear. "All men leave, we can't make it while we're trapped, we have a chance if we get on the row boats." he nodded his head, and started to tell the other crew mates, as Gracie got the boats ready. She looked down, Maddie was still peacefully sleeping, amazingly enough. Her crew started filing in the ship, and Gracie ended up with Charlie. Quickly, as soon as the boat his the water, the two started rowing. Gracie counted the boats, there were only a few others; all full. Gracie closed her eyes, the sea was being a bitch today. It was separating her from her men. Suddenly, a loud cannon blast was heard, Gracie snapped her eyes open and saw, that her men, were gone, and in their place, where their boats were, was a huge mass of fire. Gracie wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't. "Keep rowing, to that island there." she said to Charlie, as she forced the tears to stay hidden. Charlie offered her some console as they rowed. "Davy Jones'll take care of them. They're in good hands Captain, don't worry." Gracie nodded her head. As soon as they got to the island, They quickly abandoned the boat, and ran for the forest, knowing that they had a better chance hiding in there. However, they didn't make it to the forest.

As they ran towards it, two Navy man, had ambushed them, and as Gracie turned around to look out at the sea, she saw more boats coming. She cursed again. Her and Charlie both pulled out their swords, and quickly rendered both Navy men powerless, and knocked out. "Ye ok mate?" she asked Charlie who was clutching his side. He tried to nod his head. Gracie saw more men jumping out of the their boats, there was no way they were going to escape. Chances are, no one would recognize her as Gracie, Roberts wife either, she would be seen as Gracie the pirate. Her disguise worked a little too well...

"Charlie, take Maddie." he looked at her confused. "Charlie, take Maddie! It's the only chance she has. I will not stand here, and let her get punished because of me. I'll hold them off. You're in no condition to fight. Just take her and run. Run as far as you can, take her somewhere safe. Teague, Captain Teague's wife in India if you can. She'll take care of her. Just go!" Charlie stood up in pain.

"Captain I can't leave you behind, you run, I can hold them off-" Gracie cut him off.

"Charlie don't be stupid. You've always been a better runner than a fighter. I'm begging you. I don't want her to suffer." Maddie woke up and started crying. Gracie was crying slightly. Two more Navy men had finally reached, and without waiting, Gracie stabbed both, and took off her baby carrying device and gave it and Maddie to Charlie. "I'm trusting you with her life. Charlie, please, you have to get her to safety." Gracie kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Shh honey, it's going to be alright. Charlie, if you have to, take her to Robert, get a job with him, and watch over her for me." he nodded his head, he knew he couldn't argue with her; she had made up her mind.

"May the God's watch over you Gracie O'Reilly, Pirate Lord." he said.

"Charlie, one more thing." she called him, tears flowing freely, Maddie crying loudly. Gracie ripped off her necklace and tossed it to him. "When she's old enough, could you pass that on to her?" she asked choking through her tears. Charlie, who was now tearing up himself, only nodded his head. "Now go!" she yelled loudly, as he ran. Gracie sighed and pulled out her sword, preparing to face half the Navy. "Well Calypso, you got your wish, I'm going to die slowly, and painfully." she murmured to herself.

As Charlie ran, he tried to calm Maddie down, and she only stopped when she heard a noise. A gunshot, followed by a loud female scream. Charlie stopped for a second to curse. His captain, was gone.

--------------------------Hours later, at dark---------------

Davy Jones cursed, he was done with ferrying souls to the other side. There was no reason in doing it; he might as well give up on his humanity, his crew had.

"Captain, we have a crew." one of his men shouted. Davy Jones sighed, he was done, might as well tell them to get lost. He walked over to them, and was surprised to see Gracie's crew.

"Max, Pete? But where's Gracie? What happened to ye all?" he asked in complete shock. Max, the first mate was the one to answer.

"There was a battle. We lost, Gracie, Charlie and Maddie went to land. I was last to die, and well sir, as I was drowning, I heard Gracie's scream, and little Maddie crying" he paused before continuing "after a loud gunshot, and Navy men followed them there. I don't think they made it Captain Jones." All of Gracie's crew had their hats off. Jones sighed. So, she died. Young, and full of energy she died, and with her daughter. Jones didn't know what to do, his only human attachment, besides for the sea, was gone. What point was there now? It was all over.

Charlie, had no where to go, and he did have to give Maddie up to Robert, he claimed to be Gracie's long lost cousin. He got a job as a sailor (which he used as a pirate.)

Robert raised Maddie, assuming that one of the pirates had killed her. He remarried several times.

* * *

**One more chapter perhaps? Any idea's on what on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and how was the ending, I tried to make it emotional but I'm not sure if I did it right. If all goes well, I will be writing about Maddie (she hangs out with Jack) and that whole plot will be revealed. So questions, comments? Please review!**


	23. Memories

**Officially the last chapter. I'm sorry my oh so faithful readers, but, alas it is time. This chapter will be a memory, I took all of your wonderful idea's and decided to wing it. Thank you so much Hola Pedro (my anonymous reviewer), Oceangoddess, and Lisette. Without you all, I would've given up months ago. School's about out (depending on where you are...) so here is chapter twenty-three! I know this took forever to upload, and for that I apologize, but I wanted it to be perfect. So I thought forever on a memory worthy of Gracie, and I could not think of one! Then this popped in my head on Friday, and I didn't have Internet or a computer all weekend, so here is!**

Gracie was holding onto the ropes above everyone's head. She was a good hundred feet in the air, and as far as she knew, no one knew she was up there. She smirked at her idea; and almost laughed when she thought of how Teague would react. She waited for awhile, taking note how cold it was. It was cold, even by the warm Caribbean weather standards. After ten minutes, she saw what she was waiting for. Teague walking along the deck, unsuspectingly walking. She smirked, then crouched down. Finally, he was almost directly under her, so she jumped. Just as she planned it, she landed right on top on Teague. However her timing, as usual was off, and she landed on top of him, knocking him over. Gracie started laughing, as Teague cursed, then realized that it was Gracie that had landed on him, and joined in her laughter.

"Alright Gracie, you've been on my ship for less than three months, and ye've pulled how many pranks on me?" He asked through his laughter. Gracie kept laughing, as she tried to untangle herself and him. Gracie shrugged her shoulders at Teague's question.

"Ay Andrew, I have a question for ya." She said as she pulled herself up, and Teague.

"Ay, go ahead Gracie." he said standing up smiling at her. She was always asking questions, Teague thought, but then again, what choice did she have?

"What's this whole deal with 'Christmas"? she said, putting air quotes around the word Christmas. Teague was taken back. His eyes widened for a second.

"What?" he said. "Ye don't know what- Ye didn't celebrate it at the orphange, or on the streets?!" He said shocked. Gracie shook her head no, her head whipping around her head, and hitting her in the face.

"It was never that big of a deal at the orphanage, sure we got a little more food, but nothing special. And as for the streets, who would I have celebrated it with?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "Ye and Jones were never there, not that I'm blaming ye..." she finished. Teague shook his head.

"It's just a time of the year when people are in good spirits, and give gifts to each other. Usually we take the day off, and get drunk, and if we have any presents we exchange em. I could go into more, but-" he stopped Gracie was climbing back up towards the crows nest. About half way up, she motioned for him to follow. Teague shook his head, and followed.

Gracie was standing, holding on the the net with one hand, and the other shielding her eyes from the sun. After about thirty seconds, Teague gave in.

"Alright, what are you doing?" he asked. Gracie, still looking at the horizon answered.

"I'm looking for yer gift. It's right on the horizon." she stuck her hand out. "Bring me that horizon." she said, causing Teague to laugh. "What? I think it's catchy." she said. Teague rolled his eyes.

"Ya, only you would think that Grace. He said as he started climbing down. Gracie rolled her eyes and followed, not done talking yet.

"So what are you getting me?" no answer. "What do you want?" no answer. "Wanna know what I want?" no answer. Gracie sighed, they had reached the deck. Teague smirked, he loved it when he could annoy Gracie like this. "Say something!" Gracie said, raising her arms. Teague sighed.

"Go do the dishes." he said simply. Gracie stomped her foot. Teague rolled her eyes at her desperate attempt to throw a fit. "Yer the dish girl, ye said ye'd take any job, and that was the only opening. Now go do yer job." he said pushing her lightly on the back towards the kitchen. She started walking towards the kitchen but stopped and turned around.

"Fine. But I still think I should be yer first mate, Captain." She said, attempting a curtsy, but lost her balance, and fell over. Teague started laughing. "Ye know what Andrew." she went over and pushed him, and surprisingly, pushed him over, but fell on top of him again. Teague started laughing harder, and Gracie joined in. After a couple of minutes of laughing, Gracie rolled off of him, and laid on the deck next to him. She crossed her arms behind her head. "I have another question." she declared. Teague rolled his eyes.

"Yer just stalling." he stated. Gracie shook her head, her red hair whipping around again, hitting her in the face.

"No, after you give a good answer, I'll go do them. Promise." She said. Teague sighed and shook his head. Taking that as a 'yes, go ahead and ask your question' she asked her question. "So yes it's random, but like. Hmm, how do I ask this. I guess, what's the whole thing with being proposed. I mean, like a lot of girls fluttered over the idea over it, but why. I don't understand why. Like, what's it like?" Gracie asked fidgeting, her legs shifting from different positions.

Teague took his hat off and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to answer that one?!

"Well Grace, I don't know what to tell ya... Maybe one day someone will propose to you, and ye can experience the joy of it, and such." Gracie snorted and sat up.

"Pft, yeah right. Fat chance. An' maybe one day ye'll fall in love with some girl, have a kid, and settle down. Oh, and I'll get married to some rich snotty stuck up gentleman." she said as she walked off, acting a bit snobbish in Teague's opinion. He sighed. now he just had to think what to get her for Christmas...

------------------------------- later, on Christmas-------------------------

Gracie was having fun, and a lot of it, and surprisingly, she was sober still; and it was half way through the night. She was proud of herself. Really, she thought she deserved a reward, she grabbed a bottle of rum as she walked towards the open deck. All her crew mates were in the parlor, or in town for the night, most likely with a whore, or two, with the exception of the few with families... Gracie opened the door to the deck and walked towards the rail. She pulled herself up, and sat down on the rail, knowing what a heart attack Teague and Jones would have if they saw her now. Gracie actually laughed out loud at the thought of it.

She started whistling as she tried to open the bottle. However she was having some trouble getting it open. She grabbed the cork and started pulling really hard, however right as she got it out, the force threw her backwards. She yelped as she started falling backwards. Luckily a hand reached out and caught her. She looked at the person who had saved her life; it was Teague.

"Thank ye Andrew." she said as he pulled her off the railing. "Not thanks." she said frowning. "I like sitting up there." she said, Teague rolled his eyes. "Ye want yer gift Andrew?" she said like a child. She smiled.

"Sure, Gracie, why not?" he said smiling. Gracie reached into her coat pocket and pulled a package out. She tossed it to Teague casually, and as he started unwrapping it, she casually lifted herself up on top of the railing. Teague, holding the package in his left hand, used his right hand to yank her down without even bothering to look at her as he did so. Inside the package was a key. A large skeleton key, with red ribbon tyed to the end.

"I didn't want you to lose the key, so I tied that ribbon to it." she said as she explained. "It's to a book I got fer ya, It's in my room, it'll make sense when you see it." she grabbed his hand. "Come on." she said pulling him down towards the cabins. She led him to her room and kicked the door open. When they got in her room, she dropped his hand, and opened a ca large wooden chest in front of her bed. She pulled out a large leather bound book. She dropped it on her bed. "It's heavy." she explained. She motioned him to come closer, and when he did, he started laughing. Only Gracie would come up with a joke like this.

On the book were the the words inscribed "En Codex" Both of them started laughing. When they both had stopped, Gracie wiped a tear from her eye. "Open it." she said. Teague shook his head and opened it. The first page was empty, so he flipped through them. All were empty, but when he reached halfway through there was something there. It was an attached picture. It was of the two of them, only a few months ago. Teague had paid a man to paint the two of them, in full pirate garb, and sure enough, there they were. Smiling and laughing, their arms around each other, Gracie on her tip toes.

Gracie lightly hit Teague in the shoulder. "Where's my gift, Captain?" she asked smiling. Teague smiled. He had planned for awhile for her gift, and thought it was the best thing he could get for her.

"Sit down Gracie" he said. He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, holding it behind his back. "Grace, I've known ye for a few years now; and a few as a fellow pirate. Yer one of my best friends, and ye mean a lot to me." he held the box in front of him, and opened it, revealing a ring. Not a diamond ring, but one of his own rings, the first one he ever managed to steal. "Gracie I want to spend the rest of me pirate life with ye; will ye be my first mate?" He said, choking back his laughter. Gracie, not bothering to hold it back, laughed, tears racing down her face. "Yes Andrew" she choked through her laughter. She fell backwards, forgetting that she was only sitting on her bed, and there was no back of the chair. In the process of falling backwards, she accidentally kicked Teague in the face with her boot. Both of them ended up on the floor laughing. Gracie kissed him on the cheek once they had stopped laughing.

"Thanks Teague, best gift ever, sorry I didn't get you something else though. Oh, but I did make apple pie earlier." Teague was already standing up, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Alright Gracie! Ye know I love yer apple pies!" he said. Gracie smiled. When they reached the kitchen, Teague immediately started eating pie, and Gracie was checking out her ring. It was beautiful, the inscriptions on her were marvelous, it appeared to be jade and silver. But she couldn't be sure. She held it over her ring finger on her left hand. She lightly shook her head, and shoved it on her left hand on her right hand. She knew she was acting silly, but she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be married. Mrs. Grace Teague. She smiled, she was acting foolish, but one couldn't help but wish...

* * *

**Alright that's it! The end! That's my memory! Sorry it took so long to update. I really did want a perfect ending though, and as I was looking back at the beginning Gracie was so much more carefree, and I missed her like that, so I wanted to write her as the free spirit as I saw her. I wanted you guys to remember as she should have been, not her in her death. Anyways, I'll start Maddie's story soon, I just need to decided when to set it... You guys are the greatest though! So check back soon!**


End file.
